Hijo de la Luna
by zombisita029
Summary: Esta historia esta inspirada en la canción de Mecano - Hijo de la Luna tratando siendo la historia de unos enamorados gitanos que tendrán una dura luchar para poder estar juntos.
1. chapter 1

Esta historia es un Sasuhina y los personajes no me pertenecen si no a nuestro amado sensei...Masashi Kishimoto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Capítulo 1

Era un día tranquilo en konoha mientras un chico de piel pálida cuidaba a 3 pequeños niños que jugaban ignorando la platica del joven de ojos grises que mantenía con el pálido.

-ya cuanto tiempo es que celebran mis papas eh Sai? - preguntaba el joven de ojos grises

Una de los tres pequeños que jugaban escucho esa preguntando y viéndolos con sus hermosos ojos color onix pregunto...

-que celebraran mis papas? -

Sai al escuchar la pregunta de la pequeña sonrío y la cargo sentandola en sus piernas.

-celebraran una leyenda de amor pequeña Mikoto-respondió Sai

-como un cuento de hadas? - pregunto la niña realmente ilusionada

-no mikoto papa no es un príncipe de cuento de hadas-dijo el otro pequeño de ojos color lavanda

-pues déjame decirte Hizashi que tu papá fue exactamente eso, un príncipe de una leyenda y tu madre una hermosa princesa-termino el palido

-nos puedes contar? - pregunto la pequeña voz que los veía atento desde el suelo

el pálido sonrío y entregándole ala pequeña Mikoto al joven de ojos grises que sonreía emocionado vio como el pálido sacaba de su estuche su hermosa guitarra acústica y la preparaba para toca...

~ Tonto el que no entienda.

cuenta una leyenda

que una pareja gitana

conjuró a la luna

hasta el amanecer...~

Continuará...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hola mis queridos y amados lectores este es inicio de una historia Sasuhina esperando que les guste mucho.

Los leere hasta el siguiente cap...

¡¡¡BYE!!!


	2. capítulo 2

Esta historia es un Sasuhina y los personajes no me pertenecen si no a nuestro amado sensei...Masashi Kishimoto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Capítulo 2

Hace muchos siglos había dos clanes de gitanos muy poderosos Sasuke era el príncipe calé del clan Uchiha quien ocultaba un gran amor por la princesa gitana Hinata la heredera del clan Hyuga, este amor era tan fuerte que no les importaba correr el riesgo a morir pues si algun jefe de estos dos clanes se enteraba alguno de ellos dos moriría.

Claro que esta pareja de gitanos contaba con la ayuda de los dos príncipes calé de los clanes Uzumaki y Sabaku-no quienes no solo sabían de la relación si no que la apoyaban.

Cierto dia en que los gitanos Sasuke y Naruto Uzumaki arreglaban asuntos de sus caravanas una princesa de ojos color perla llegaba galopando en un precioso semental color blanco como la nieve hasta ellos a toda velocidad dejando a ambos gitanos preocupados, pero Sasuke al verla a los ojos sabia que algo malo ocurria los ojos de su amada estaban rojos de aver llorado y sabia que eso solo significaba algo y eran PROBLEMAS.

La hermosa gitana Hinata tan pronto bajo de su hermoso corsel corrió a los brazos de su amado pues ya nada importaba.

-Que ocurre Hinata? - preguntaba un moreno muy preocupado

-Nos...nos ale... alejaran - decía la ojiperla entre lágrimas

Ambos chicos al escuchar esas palabras de la bella gitana se tensaron pues nada bueno se venia para ellos dos.

-Hina, que ocurrió? - preguntaba el imperativo gitano rubio llamado Naruto Uzumaki

-Padre...a... a... dado mi... mano... en ma... matrimonio-decía volviendo a llorar pero ahora sobre el pecho de su amado que la abrazaba protectoramente a el.

-Luchare por ti en un duelo- decía seguro el calé de los Uchihas

-Nooooo! - grito la princesa horrorizada - si padre descubre que te amo pedirá tu muerte al igual que tu caravana ala mía y no soportaría verte morir... -lloraba desconsoladamente la ojiperla

El moreno solo podía abrazarla sintiendo impotente sabía que ella tenía razón y el tampoco tendría las fuerzas para verla morir antes moriría el por ella que verla sufrir pero tampoco era buena idea pues sabía que si el moría ella ya no tendría nadie que la protegiera.


	3. capitulo 3

Esta historia es un Sasuhina y los personajes no me pertenecen si no a nuestro amado sensei...Masashi Kishimoto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Capítulo 3

-Vayamos con Gaara seguro que algo se le ocurre a ellos-decía el Uzumaki

sin dudarlo un segundo pronto los tres tomaron rumbo hacia la caravana del calé príncipe Gaara que se encontraba en un desierto oculta.

La princesa Hinata mando a un vasayo de los Uzumaki a dejar una carta a su padre para avisarle que saldría de viaje a ver a Temari la hermana princesa de Gaara y amiga de ella sabía que si la mencionaba en su carta su padre no objetaria nada pues a sus ojos la rubia era un buen ejemplo para su hija.

El camino fue largo pero sin detenerse mas que para descansar lo necesario llegaron a mas no tardar tres días y dos noches sorprendiendo a sus amistades llegando de improvisto.

Temari al conocer bien ala Hyuga pudo darse cuenta de inmediato que algo andaba mal y sin perder tiempo los paso a su caravana donde pronto los instalo y mando a llamar a su hermano Kankuro llego pronto al no tener tantos asuntos que tratar ya que Gaara al ser el príncipe y actual líder y jefe de la caravana tenia deberes que cumplir aunque abandono todo al recibir la noticia de que sus amigos habían llegado de improvisto.

Los tres chicos contaron todo a sus amigos quienes no supieron como ayudarles pero prometieron hacer algo para no separarlos.

Cuando Gaara se retiro con kankuro y Naruto, Temari se hacerco ala pareja que se encontraba muy decaída por tener la solución a sus problemas.

-Hay una solución chicos-afirmaba la rubia - es muy peligrosa pero es la única solución que se me ocurre

-Dinos cual- Pidió el Uchiha decidido

-Ruegale ala luna- susurraba la rubia observandolos

Ambos enamorados se vieron mutuamente sabían que la luna podía ayudarlos pero la pregunta era que les pediría a cambio, pero entre miradas aceptaron hacerlo, nada podía ser mas grande que su amor y así esa noche alas 11 una hora antes de que la luna alcanzará su punto alto tomaron rumbo hacia la montaña para hablar con ella pero ambos sabían que el ritual debía hacerlo una mujer y en este caso Hinata seria la que tendría que llamarla y rogarlo aun que su pedido caería en ambos.


	4. capitulo 4

Esta historia es un Sasuhina y los personajes no me pertenecen si no a nuestro amado sensei...Masashi Kishimoto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Capítulo 4

Al llegar pronto Hinata comenzó a rogar ala luna entre lágrimas y promesas de amor eterno hacia su enamorado quien estaba a su lado respondiendolas, al llegar la media noche la luna brillo en todo su explendor hacia los cielo y observo a los gitanos que a sus pies se hayaban.

Con curiosidad los veía y notaba como el joven calé la veía como su salvadora mientras la joven gitana llorando pedía que llegará el día en desposar a su amado calé.

-tendrás a tu hombre, de piel morena- desde el cielo habló la luna llena - pero a cambio quiero el hijo primero que le engendres a él - finalizaba la luna dejando a ambos gitanos sorprendidos.

Sabían ambos que era un precio justo acambio de que ambas familias los dejaran unirse en matrimonio y aceptando el pedido de la luna un rayo de luz los cubrió asi cumpliendo sus ruegos, mientras la pensamientos de la luna reflejaban sus sentimientos "que quien su hijo inmola para almenos no estar sola, poco le iba a querer".

Al desender de la montaña la Hyuga no podía sacar de su cabeza la leyenda que su difunta madre le había contando de la luna...

"La luna hija mía fue alguna vez una hermosa doncella gitana que deseaba ser mujer pues queria ser madre, pero su amado calé jamás volvió de batalla y nunca encontró querer que la hiciera mujer hasta que los dioses por ser tan bella la volviera diosa de las noches para iluminarnos a todos con su belleza"...

pero aun asi no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿dime, luna de plata,qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel.?...

La pareja bajo un poco mas tranquila pero no sabían como era o cuando hiba a realizarse la bendición de la luna.


	5. capitulo 5

Esta historia es un Sasuhina y los personajes no me pertenecen si no a nuestro amado sensei...Masashi Kishimoto.

Capitulo 5

La joven pareja regreso ala aldea de sus amigos y justo ala entrada se hallaba Temari junto a Kankuro observándolos muy preocupado, el mejor que nadie sabia que los pago ala luna eran caros y peligrosos si no se cumplían y así con un suspiro que ahogo en el mismo observó la inmensa arena dorada que ya reflejaba los primeros rayos del sol a su amada madre.

Después de descansar un rato acordaron que lo mejor seria que Hinata regresara a su caravana. al día siguiente acompañada de Temari quien informaría de cualquier cosa al moreno cale.

Un día para ellos dos, un día para no temer, un día donde solo eran el y ella.

Sasuke en un caballo del pelirrojo llevo a su amada hasta un oasis para relajarse y disfrutar su día aunque lo que no sabían era que unos ojos familiares los observaban saliendo de la caravana Sabaku-no y sonreía al ver ala joven heredera por primera vez en meses sonreír tranquilamente y eso alegro su corazón pues el mejor que nadie sabia por todo lo que sufría en su caravana.

La pareja al llegar al hermoso oasis que le había platicado el pelirrojo se instalaron bajo la sombras que las palmeras le ofrecían y colocando una manta se relajaron en ella.

-Jamas dejaré que te dañen- susurraba el moreno cerca del oído de su amada.

El podía verse serio, malhumorado, incluso arrogante pero quienes lo conocían bien sabían que se preocupaba mucho por sus seres queridos y daría hasta la vida por ellos y solo con ella se abría realmente.

-Lo se Sasuke, lo se... yo solo contigo soy feliz pero realmente feliz y temo a perderte

-jamas me perderás mi hime, jamas lo haras- terminaba diciéndolo con un beso apasionado y sincero que los harían unirse de por vida.

A pesar de ser de día el espíritu de la luna se dio cuenta que ellos de verdad a amaban y se lamentaba pues su camino para estar juntos sería duro.

El anochecer llego Temari decidió que era mejor salir ya hacia la hoja, cuando la pareja gitana llego la rubia Sabaku-no noto en los ojos de su amiga un brillo único que jamas había tenido y que no pudo explicar.


	6. capitulo 6

Esta historia es un Sasuhina y los personajes no me pertenecen si no a nuestro amado sensei...Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 6

Juntas las dos gitanas escoltadas por Kankuro tomaron rumbo a Konoha país donde se encontraba la caravana Hyuga, el viaje siendo precavidos y descansando lo justo su viaje fue de tres días y dos noches cuando tocaron las puertas de la caravana pronto fueron recibidos con elegancia digna de los Hyuga, todos notaron que todos los cale y sus gitanas andaban muy ocupados.

Que ocurre Hinata? - preguntó Temari curiosa al ver que todos andaban corriendo por todos lados.

No lo se...-respondió confundida la hermosa ojiperla

Pronto salio a recibirlas el mismísimo Hiashi que saludo cordialmente a los invitados de su hija.

Llegan en un buen momento queridos amigos Sabaku-no esta noche tenemos celebración y están invitados - decía emocionado el jefe de los Hyuga cosa que extraño a los demás ya que si querías características que definieran a Hiashi es ser indiferente, calculador, frío, algo arrogante, y muy sutil su amabilidad solo la veras reflejada si eres un excelente combatiente.

celebración señor Hiashi? a que se debe esta encantadora invitación? -preguntaba curiosa la rubia Sabaku-no observando que su amiga miraba todo angustiada y temiendo lo peor

Pues le diré señorita Temari que se debe a que esta tarde llega de una larga misión el prometido de Hinata.- decía con orgullo Hiashi sin importarle lo pálida que se puso su hija

Ella no quería verlo, simplemente no, el era su primo y fue en alguna vez su protector , a sus ojos era comí un hermano que cuidaba y velaba por ella y podía asegurar que jamas lo amaría, no como amaba a su Sasuke pues su moreno de ojos color ónix era en único dueño de su corazón, los demás pudieron notar como la ojiperla se hundía en su tristeza y los llenada de odio no poder ayudarlos y también preocupaba ya que sabían que si Sasuke se enteraba de esta celebración le valdría un cacahuete y retaría a duelo a todos aquellos que le impidieran ver a su amada.

La rubia intentando obtener información para crear un plan para sus amigos sonrió fingiendo emoción.

Vaya que emocionante y felicidades una boda es una bendición -decía sarcástica la rubia - y quien es el afortunado novio?-

El afortunado heredero de mi caravana y de mi hija sera Neji Hyuga hijo de mi hermano Hizashi -finalizaba el jefe de la caravana con una leve inclinación de cabeza para retirarse

Los hermanos solo pudieron observar como Hinata Sonreía pero sus ojos demostraban su agonía y su alma gritando por libertad la cual solo tenía cuando estaba con el moreno, Temari sintió una inmensa ira e impotencia que podía hacer para ayudar a su mejor amiga, como podía ayudarla?.

En ese momento llego Shikamaru quien era el acompañante de Hinata y protector de ella la miro y pronto su mirada se alarmó siendo notable para la rubia con quien compartía una relación, este estaba apunto de hablar con la ojiperla cuando fue interrumpido por su novia gitana.

Shikamaru cuanto que no te veo, ven tenemos que hablar Gaara te quiere hablar - decía la rubia llevándose a un pálido Shikamaru quien temía de su pequeño pero intimidanté cuñado.

vale que pasa con tu hermano Temari - suspiraba pesadamente-

Que Gaara? no nada olvidate de el, Shikamaru se sincero que viste en los ojos de Hinata - preguntaba la curiosa de Temari

Tsk no puedo decirte Temari es...ummmm...complicado - susurra Shikamaru vigilando que nadie los escuchará

puff Shikamaru dímelo por favor necesito saberlo para ver si ayuda o empeora mi plan por favor - rogaba la rubia

Ay Temari...sólo te diré que si Hiashi se da cuenta querrá matar a Hinata o peor matar a quien haya estado con ella - susurraba Shikamaru dejando a Temari en shock y sopesando las palabras de su novio cale, ella igual había visto a Hinata y había visto eso mismo en sus ojos ella sabia lo que eso significaba y sabía como podía llevarlo acabo.

Corrió hasta la pequeña habitación de la ojiperla y entrando en ella la pudo verla como esta observaba las aves volar por todo el cielo azul y suspirar seguramente deseando ser una de ellas.

Hinata, podemos hablar?-

Claro que ocurre Temari? - preguntaba Hinata

Lo que te preguntare puede ser algo incómodo hasta irrespetuoso pero si me dices la verdad tal vez ya tenga la solución para que estés con sasuke - afirmaba la rubia


	7. capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

La ojiperla la miro a los ojos para ver si se trataba de una broma lo cual no encontró solo miró sinceridad.

-Que quieres saber?

-Que les pidió la luna?

-El hijo primero que le engendre a Sasuke - susurraba la ojiperla sonrojada

-mmm esta bien ahora tu y Sasuke han estado juntos en ese modo?

La ojiperla bajo la mirada realmente avergonzada ella era su amiga claro pero eso era algo intimo de ella y Sasuke pero si decir lo que paso la haria estar con el tendría que ser sincera con Temari.

-si...el día del oasis - susurraba por lo bajo Hinata totalmente avergonzada

-bien eso creí bueno este es mi plan Hinata...

ambas amigos estuvieron un par de horas hablando y aunque el plan de Temari era arriesgado por su amado Sasuke valía la pena intentarlo o morir en el intento.

El día paso y al fin Neji había llegado ala caravana pero la ojiperla lo vería en su celebración donde iniciaría su plan, Temari mando a traer una bebida que en su caravana bebían mucho y para aquellos que no la bebían podía ser muy fuerte.

El anochecer llegó y con decisión Hinata llegó hasta donde se encontraba su padre y sin verlo a los ojos esperaba a Neji que llegaba acompañado por su mano derecha y protector aunque no lo necesitaba Rock Lee, al llegar hasta Hiashi, Neji hizo una respetable reverencia y pronto tomando la mano de la ojiperla beso sus nudillos.

-Con todo respeto señorita Hinata, eh quedado mudo por su belleza y delicadeza - decía Neji hacia Hinata

-Gracias - susurraba la ojiperla sin notar que alguien entre las sombras la observaba y quien del plan ya estaba enterado.

La noche surgió entre charlas y música cuando Hiashi se levanto tomando la palabra

Estoy realmente encantado con el prometido de mi hija y como esta celebración es para mi hija y yerno que continúe la fiesta para los jóvenes, fue un placer me retiro - se despedía Hiashi

Para la ojiperla y la rubia no podía ser mejor podrían llevar el plan acabó sin los ojos cuidadosos de la caravana.

La bebida fue mandada a llamar y Hinata a pesar de morir de vergüenza hacia que Neji bebiera cada vez mas hasta el punto de que el mismo cayera en sus pasos.

Al estar el junto ala ojiperla solo podía verla como su mayor tentación y tomando su mentó hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

-No sabes cuanto te quiero para mi - susurraba el Hyuga

la ojiperla sabia que este no aguantaría mucho mas despierto y tenia que llevar acabó su plan y con todo el valor que sentía por ella misma, por el sake que había bebido que en si era como dos vasos y por su gran amor hacia su amado Sasuke siguió adelante.

-demuestramelo - decía la ojiperla tomando la mano del Hyuga que por el alcohol se dejo llevar

Mas la ira de un moreno hacia reventar la copa de su mano por celos, ella era de el y nada más de el y aunque sabia que ella le era fiel temía que ese Hyuga la lastimara.

Un rubio imperativo solo palmeo su espalda para intentar relajarlo, era hora de seguir con el plan.

En la alcoba donde había llevado la ojiperla al Hyuga esta le daba otro vaso totalmente lleno de sake el cual lo hizo caer de inmediato dormido al Hyuga, sin tiempo que perder tomando una vela Hinata abrió la ventana que daba hacia el patio oscuro de la caravana, dos sombras que esperaban ver la luz de una vela sabían que era su señal y la hora para continuar, y así sucedió al ver la luz y la ventana abierta ambas sombras subieron hacia la alcoba donde vieron ala ojiperla esperándolos y que de inmediato corrió a los brazos de su amado muy sorprendida.

Que haces aqui ? - preguntaba la ojiperla...


	8. capitulo 8

Capítulo 8

-Que haces aquí ? - preguntaba la ojiperla

-No creías que te dejaría en esto sola verdad - decía seguro el moreno

la ojiperla sabia que no, el jamas la dejaría sola en esto y así su plan continuo entre Sasuke y Naruto desvistieron al Hyuga que se encontraba perdido en el Sake y sacando una jarro de barro que siempre cargaba con el derramo un liquido rojo sobre las sabanas blancas de su amada deseando y rogando ala luna que el plan de su atolondrada amiga rubia surgiera para poder estar con su amada Hinata.

La ojiperla paso la noche en vela esperando ver los rayos del sol que pronto aparecieron por el horizonte y así manchando su bello camisón de seda blanca de aquel liquido rojo se recostó alado de su primo,deseando que su padre no estuviera tan agotado por la celebración del día anterior que no pase a despertarlas a ella y su hermana Hanabi.

Se sentía mal estar entre aquellos brazos,

esos no eran los de Sasuke,

ese aroma varonil no era el de Sasuke,

ese cabello no era el de Sasuke,

simplemente el no era su Sasuke.

y cerrando los ojos para imaginar a su amado junto a ella escucho como su puerta se abría, era la hora.

-NEJI ME HAS DESHONRADO!!!! - gritaba furioso Hiashi provocando que Neji y Hinata se levantaran asustados

Neji al no entender que ocurría se limpio los ojos y lo notó estaba en la alcoba de su prima con resaca y desnudo, de inmediato palideció, no recordaba nada y jalando las sabanas vio aquella mancha roja, dios era sangre pensaba Neji.

Sin importarle su desnudes se levantó y enredando una sabana en si mismo se arrodillo frente a Hiashi.

-Mi señor...disculpeme por favor yo responderé a lo que demande sea esperar a ver si mi hijo viene en camino o matarme - rogaba el Hyuga aun arrodillado frente al jefe quien lo miraba lleno de rabia

-levantate y mirame Neji - decía con voz severa

Neji así lo hizo y vio como Hiashi Hyuga no ablandaba la mirada.

La boda esperara hasta después del nacimiento y tu - decía señalando a su hija que tenia la mirada baja pero por dentro sonriendo - te iras de acá a Suna, hablare con Gaara para que te den alojo no quiero ver tu cara deshonesta en mi caravana cuando nazca el futuro heredero Neji y yo estaremos presentes, una vez mas Hinata me has decepcionado - decía el Hyuga finalizando para retirarse de la alcoba

Neji tomo la mano de Hinata y beso sus nudillos, lamentaba a verla tocado y hacer que su tío se decepcionara de ella, si no hubiera bebido tanto y darle a ella eso jamas hubiera ocurrido y su tío jamas la hubiera corrido de su caravana de su hogar, se levanto y pronto se cambio.

Te juró que cuando nazca tu tendrás un hogar lejos de miradas dolorosas Hinata - decía Neji besando el flequillo y después se retiró de la alcoba

Hinata sabia que las palabras que le había dicho su primo eran sinceras pero su corazón ya tenia un nombre y apellidos tatuados desde la superficie hasta lo mas profundo de su ser y era Sasuke Uchiha.

Se levanto mas animada ya no le importaban las palabras hirientes de su padre ni sus miradas humilladas había dado otro paso mas para estar con su amado.


	9. capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

Buscando sus pertenecías mas preciadas las metió a su maleta con el pensamiento de nunca mas volver a pisar aquella caravana.

Al tener todas sus pertenencias juntas arreglo la ducha y lento disfruto de un relajante baño, enjabonando su cuerpo paso sus manos por su aun vientre plano y se detuvo si la vida y su hermoso ángel guardián que era su madre cómo sus queridos dioses lo querían en ella en este mismo momento dentro de ella estaba en pequeño fruto del amor que ella y Sasuke habían creado pero aun pensaba sobre para que la luna quería a su primer hijo y la respuesta vino a ella, que quien su hijo inmola

para no estar sola poco le iba a querer.

Temari había escuchado parte de los gritos de Hiashi al igual que Shikamaru quien pronto fue llamado por el jefe de la caravana, y la rubia corrió hacia la alcoba de su amiga para ver si estaba bien.

Al entrar ala habitación pudo notar que las maletas de su amiga estaban echas y que la ojiperla se encontraba dándose un baño así que decidió esperarla en la cama para ver que había pasado.

A los pocos minutos Shikamaru llamo ala puerta y pensando Hinata que estaba sola salio enredada en una toalla y acabando dando un grito que provoco que Shikamaru entrara totalmente preocupado que quedo levemente sonrojado al notar a Hinata en una toalla que le cubría muy poco, la rubia al notarlo golpeo a Shikamaru en el brazo obligándolo a salir antes de que una totalmente avergonzada Hinata se desmayara.

-Disculpame Hina no quería asustarte- se disculpó la rubia sinceramente

-Esta bien Temari - decía la rubia entrando a su guardarropa para cambiarse y la rubia tomara asiento

Al estar lista la morena noto que su amiga veía las maletas atentamente.

-En esas pocas maletas llevo mi vida-

-Eso imagine, tranquila ahora seras parte de nuestra familia-


	10. capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

El camino fue realmente tranquilo aunque su salida de la caravana fue dura iniciando con las lágrimas de su hermana Hanabi, continuando con las de su nana que le decía que sin importar nada ella siempre la querría, después con el abrazo paterno de parte de su tío Hizashi y sus palabras de animo y para finalizar las miradas de deshonra de su padre las cuales le dolían pero ya no la dañaban no ya no dejaría que la dañaran y pensando en ese pequeño fruto que vivía dentro de ella se juro así misma que a el o ella le daría todo el amor que ella jamas tuvo.

Sasuke aunque hubiera deseado acompañar a su amada ojiperla rumbo a Suna el todavía tenia que ver como su clan podía aceptar ala ojiperla y ahí se encontraba cabalgando por el bosque junto a su hermano Itachi aunque totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke...Sasuke...- hablaba el moreno mayor a su hermano quien lo ignoraba

-SASUKE!!!! TE ESTOY HABLANDO- Decía furioso el Uchiha mayor ya captando la atención del menor

-Que quieres Itachi?- respondía un aun distraído Sasuke

Itachi conociendo muy bien a su hermano detuvo el caballo esperando a que el mejor se acercara a el

-por que te detienes?- preguntó extrañado Sasuke

-mejor dime tu que tanto piensas

-es algo complicado- susurraba el moreno menor

-creo que puedo seguirte si me cuentas-

-No puedo decirte Itachi, si lo hago me acusaras con padre

\- Jajaja que chistoso Sasuke- hablaba sarcásticamente Itachi -Dime una sola vez en la que yo le eh dicho algo sobre ti a padre-

y la respuesta era sencilla, jamas ,jamas lo había traicionado su hermano pero era normal eran travesuras infantiles a diferencia de lo que pasaba en esos momentos.

-Sasuke, confía en mi por favor- pedía Itachi mirando a su hermano a los ojos

-Seré padre Itachi- decía sin inmutarse el azabache y dejando a un uchiha sin palabras

-que has dicho?

-Que sere padre- afirmaba el moreno

Itachi imaginaba un poco quien podría ser pero con Sasuke nunca se sabia asi podría ser una chica del clan como la pelirosa que tanto los seguía a su pequeño hermano o a su imperactivo amigo rubio.

-Quien es la madre?

-No lo quieres saber itachi...-

-seguro que no pero aun así deseo saberlo- decía el mayor sinceramente

al ver esto Sasuke solo pudo suspirar y rindiéndose susurro a itachi el nombre de su amada.

-Hinata...se llama Hinata Hyuga-

el mayor de los morenos quedo en shock, su pequeño hermano había dicho que la madre de su hijo era una Hyuga? ahora comprendía la preocupación de su pequeño hermano, si Fugaku se enteraba no soló mataría a Sasuke si no iniciara una guerra contra los Hyugas y pondría precio sobre la cabeza de la chica y el pequeño, su pequeño sobrino.


	11. capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

El camino rumbo a suna fue pesado a pesar de que esta vez las chicas no iban cabalgando ya que Hizashi preocupado por su sobrina en su estado tenia que viajar con mucho cuidado era pesado para cierta ojiperla que sus pensamientos viajaban hacia cierto moreno y preguntándose internamente como haría la luna para evitar la guerra que se avecinaba.

Al anochecer las caravanas descansaba alrededor de una hoguera en el glamuroso desierto cuando los perros de caza comenzaban a gruñir y una fuerte brisa les azotaba para ver alas lejanías una brisa de arena proveniente de unos jinetes que venían a toda velocidad.

-Temari ocultate con Hinata en la caravana nosotros veremos que desean- decía un muy preocupado Kankuro

las dos chicas acataron las palabras del gran marionetista que sacando su espada junto a los demás cale que les acompañaban en el camino por la espera de ver de que jinetes de trataban.

Los jinetes llevaba capas negras pero lo que más extraño a Kankuro fue que de los 15 que iban solo llegaron hasta ellos solo tres que el marionetista conocía muy bien bastante bien por desgracias para el se trataba del heredero Uchiha Itachi junto a su prometida Ayumi y primo Shisui.

kankuro sabia que contra el estaba en desventaja total pero no se lo dejaría ver eso si que no lo haría.

-Itachi que gusto verlo, que lo trae por acá?- saludaba el cale Sabaku-No

-Sin rodeos Sabaku-no se que en esta caravana viene Hinata Hyuga, deseo hablar con ella- decía fríamente el Uchiha

-Sobre mi cadáver Uchiha- decía Kankuro

Una sonrisa macabra proveniente de Itachi adorno el silencio del desierto, y el moreno bajando de su caballo con aquel aura oscura y elegancia desenfundó su espada colocándola ala altura del cuello del marionetista...

-Eso sera fácil, si así lo quieres...-Susurraba amenazante Itachi.


	12. capitulo 12

Capítulo 12

-Sobre mi cadáver Uchiha- decía Kankuro

Una sonrisa macabra proveniente de Itachi adorno el silencio del desierto, y el moreno bajando de su caballo con aquel aura oscura y elegancia desenfundó su espada colocándola ala altura del cuello del marionetista...

-Eso sera fácil, si así lo quieres...-Susurraba amenazante Itachi.

-ALTO!!!!!-

Hinata lo había escuchado todo y no pensaba dejar que muriera Kankuro por ella y a manos del hermano de su amado azabache

-aquí me tiene usted, que desea de mi- hablaba cortésmente la Hyuga

Los otros dos acompañantes de uchiha quedaron sorprendidos las habladurías de la heredera Hyuga no exageraban era hermosa totalmente de pies a cabeza.

-en privado Hyuga-

-por acá, sigame- decía guiándolo a su caravana

Todos temían por la chica no por nada Itachi Uchiha era conocido como el cuervo asesino, al estar completamente solos en aquella caravana itachi bajo su espada y solo observaba ala chica sin pestañear lo cual provoco poner mas nerviosa ala chica provocándole un rubor que itachi consideró hermoso aunque no lo dejo ver.

-sin rodeos Hinata esta o no embarazada de mi hermano?-

-Si si lo estoy- decía sin titubear la chica

-por que? por que de el? acaso pretendes que tu familia lo mate?-

la chica que hasta ahora había tenido la mirada agachada la alzo sorprendida por las palabras del mayor

-moriría antes yo que dejar que lo mataran Itachi-

y por primera vez itachi no dudo de las palabras de una Hyuga en su mirada veía valor, fuerza, humildad, firmeza y sobre todo amor hacia su hermano y eso le dijo todo Sasuke no estaría solo en esta batalla ella prefería morir antes por su propia familia que darle a su amado.

La ojiperla tembló un poco al ver sacar su espada al mayor y estaría viendo fijamente.

-tal vez nadie lo sepa y es mejor así pero ahora eres la unión de ambos clanes y tanto ese bebe como sasuke necesitaran que seas fuerte de mas de mil maneras entendiste?-

la chica asintió con la cabeza viendo al mayor observa la y dando media vuelta observó su espada y suspirando volvió a ver ala chica que aun lo veía atentamente eh hizo algo que dejo ala tímida ojiperla extraña, el mayor le extendió su espada.

-Sus vidas corren un terrible peligro, sera mejor que entrenes y no te preocupes yo lo cuido- decía el uchiha entregándole su espada para salir de inmediato hacia su caballo donde todos lo veían atentamente intentando averiguar que escondían aquellos ojos negros como la noche.


	13. capitulo 13

Capítulo 13

De inmediato ambos hermanos Sabaku-no y Shikamaru corrieron en busca de Hinata quien yacía en el suelo perdida en sus pensamientos, todos se preocuparon así que Shikamaru quitando su capa la abrazo y susurrándole le pregunto...

-Te hizo daño Hinata?- todos sabían que para shikamaru, hinata era una hermana y haría cualquier cosa por ella

-no...solo hablamos...-decía una distraída ojiperla

-Hinata por favor dime que te pasa?- seguí preguntando

shikamaru observando a los hermanos que aunque estaban en silencio veían todo muy preocupados

-lo sabe...lo sabe- decía la ojiperla en un susurro

-Que sabe? -pregunto temeroso kankuro

y alzando sus bellos ojos hacia sus tres acompañantes confirmo sus temores de todos -sabe lo de sasuke y mi bebe- susurraba con lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos.

De inmediato Temari la abrazo y Kankuro junto a shikamaru movilizaron ala caravana para seguir el camino rumbo a Suna era peligroso permanecer toda la noche quietos ahora que Itachi lo sabia no por que el le hiciera algo, todos conocían que el amor fraternal que Itachi le tenia a su hermano era inmenso pero si un Uchiha como el se había enterado tan pronto dentro de nada lo sabrían los jefes Uchiha y eso significaba dos cosas

MUERTE Y GUERRA.

Muy poca gente podia sorprender a Gaara Sabaku-no pero al amanecer no pudo quedar mas sorprendido al ver la caravana llegar, habían llegado demasiado pronto y eso no significaba nada bueno así que corriendo hacia ellos y aunque su cara se veía sin ninguna expresión por dentro estaba totalmente aterrado por la vida de una de sus mejores amistades y sus queridos hermanos pero al verlos respiro con tranquilidad aunque si notó en su mirada la preocupación y de inmediato intuyo que algo había ocurrido en su camino pero no era el momento de hablarlo.

Ala llegada de Hinata a Suna todo fue tranquilidad y felicidad, la ojiperla ayudaba a todos aquellos que lo necesitaran pero lo que nadie sabia era que el mismo Gaara la entrenaba al ritmo que la ojiperla y su embarazo lo permitía ya que aunque Gaara no quería que se esforzara ella no lo permitía.

Por otro lado la Caravana Uchiha se movilizaba para ver posibles ataques y nuevos territorios.

El mayor de los Uchihas se encontraba hablando con el jefe de ese clan.

-Padre mandare a Ayumi a Suna-decía el ojinegro sin demostrar ningún sentimiento en su rostro

-A Suna? y eso por que Itachi?- preguntaba un extrañado Fugaku

-Gaara es un fiel aliado y podría darnos asilo para ver territorios cercanos, una base nuestra en el desierto nos convendría-

El jefe pensaba las palabras de su joven hijo y no lo negaba el desierto era un territorio cruel y no por nada y que mejor que los Uchihas pudieran comenzar a tratar aquellas tierras aunque este no conocía las verdades de aquel pelinegro que le hablaba.

-Me parece perfecto hijo mio, escribe a Gaara de tu plan y escoge a algunos para cabalgar hacia haya-

-Por ahora solo iremos Ayumi, Shinsui y yo padre, al estar ubicados mandare por Sasuke ya es hora de que vea como se manejan estas búsquedas- finalizaba el mayor

-Perfecto que así se haga- aprobaba el jefe

De inmediato Itachi movilizo a sus dos compañeros este tiempo había visto a Sasuke muy preocupado por su amada era verdad que cada cierto tiempo este mandaba algún Halcón para tener noticias de ella así que buscó la manera de tener vigilada ala Hyuga y mantener la tranquilidad de su hermano.


	14. capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

Sasuke se encontraba con su amada madre Mikoto quien se encontraba cuidando alas mujeres jóvenes del clan y les enseñaba sus deberes en el clan y sus caravanas, no por nada los Romanies o mejor conocidos Gitanos eran exigentes con sus mujeres ya que ellas llevaban su hogar.

Una madre conocía a sus hijos mejor que ellos mismo y sabia que desde hace algún tiempo notaba que su hijo menor se encontraba mal, el estaba ahí pero sus pensamientos lejos así que decidió llevarlo con el ese día no solo por que a pesar de que Mikoto amaba a su esposo sobre todas las cosas no deseaba que sus dos hijos trataran a sus futuras esposas como esclavas como la mayoría de los gitanos hacían por eso a Itachi ya comprometido le había llevado al mismo lugar que en este momento estaba Sasuke para valorar a su mujer y vaya que Itachi lo hacia por algo siempre hiba con el a donde fueran y no se quedaba encerrada como la mayoría de las mujeres del clan.

-Sasuke, si te eh traído acá es por dos cuestiones hijo mio- decía la hermosa matriarca de los Uchiha

-ya se tus motivos madre no quieres que sea un mal esposo si alguna vez me caso y de seguro tienes noticias que deseas que padre no sepa por eso deseas hablar acá por que todas ellas tienes voto de silencio hacia usted- decía serio el Uchiha menor

La matriarca sonrió ante la respuesta de su hijo menor el veía y analizaba todo aunque no tan rápido como Itachi.

-Tienes y no tienes razón hijo, es verdad que deseo que seas un buen esposo el día que te cases y que no trates a esa mujer como esclava y en lo segundo si estamos acá por el voto de silencio pero deseo saber que te ocurre a ti, puedes mentir le a todos que estas bien pero te conozco Sasuke y se que tu corazón oculta algo-

Sasuke suspiro derrotado, ahora sabia de donde Itachi había heredado ese genio e intuición para llegar al origen de las cosas y sabia que su madre mucho tiempo atrás fue buena amiga de Aika Hyuga (no es el nombre oficial ya que nadie lo sabe solo busque uno que tuviera un significado como Hinata habla de ella y significa "Flor amorosa") la madre de Hinata, y así suspirando decidió contarle todo.

-Madre invocó el voto de silencio- decía viéndola a los ojos

Mikoto quedó muy sorprendida, Sasuke Jamas invocaba tal voto pues siempre decía las cosas directamente pero si ahora lo hacia era por que lo que le dijera era algo muy delicado e incluso peligroso, así que solo viendo a sus ojos asintió a su petición.

-Madre, voy a ser padre...-


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

-Madre, voy a ser padre...- decia el Uchiha viendo a su madre a los ojos

La matriarca de los Uchiha no sabia si había escuchado bien, los dioses le jugaban una broma pero al ver que Sasuke la veía a los ojos sin ningún humor eso significaba que era cierto todo, pero por los dioses Sasuke padre? Esta bien que soñaba con ver a su hijo casado pero jamas tan joven hiba apenas por sus 19 años aparte no sabia que su hijo tuviera alguna chica del clan pero si fuera del clan jamas hubiera invocado el voto de silencio así que o era de otra caravana o tal vez una chica no gitana asi que apartándolo un poco de las demás jóvenes lo abrazo maternal mente y a su oído susurro...

-Quien es la madre hijo mio?-...

Respondiendo el abrazo a su madre, le dio la respuesta mas inesperada que ella esperaba

-Como esta tu vieja amiga Aika, madre?-

Mikoto quedo en shock y la sorpresa como la preocupación usurparon su hermoso rostro, una Hyuga era la madre de su nieto pero cono se llamaban las hijas de su difunda amiga?...

Haciendo memoria recordaba que eran dos hermosas chicas y la mayor tenia la misma edad de Sasuke, por todos los dioses

Sasuke e Hinata juntos?

Seria abuela?

Ese pequeño o pequeña era la unión mas inesperada de ambos clanes...

De pronto Sasuke miro atónito a su madre por primera vez en 19 años veía a Mikoto Uchiha llorar y sonreír al mismo tiempo, la hermosa matriarca sin conocer ala chica y mucho menos a ese o esa pequeña criatura ya sentía un inmenso amor hacia ellos dos pero también mucho mucho temor ya que conocía el odio que se tenían mutuamente Hiashi y Fugaku y cualquiera de ambos era capaz de mandar a matar a esa chica y ese hermoso bebe.

-Alguien mas sabe de esto Sasu...- preguntaba ya mas tranquila Mikoto

-Si madre, Itachi lo sabe-

-Bien, por ahora tendremos que aguardar pero buscaremos una salida hijo-

-Salida? madre yo no la abandonaré aunque tenga que pelear incluso morir jamas la dejare, la amo- decía muy seguro el Uchiha menor


	16. Capítulo 16

Capitulo 16

Los días en Suna eran difíciles pero no imposibles la hermosa ojiperla vivía día a día a máximo su hermoso embarazo pero tenía que admitir que ver a Itachi ahí la ponía realmente nerviosa aunque la novia de este Ayumi la hacia sentir cómoda con ellos aunque por eso no dejaba de entrenarse junto a Gaara hasta que su ya abultado vientre no se lo permitió mas, de lejos Itachi la miraba entrenar con atención y tenia que admitirlo la admiraba ni una Uchiha a este momento ni su misma madre había echo lo que esta Hyuga hacia por su hermano y sobrino.

A los últimos días de los ocho meses de embarazo Sasuke llego a Suna sorprendiendo no solo ala ojiperla si no a sus amigos Sabaku-no, los días transcurrían lentos y la pareja disfrutaba sus momentos juntos aunque siempre de una temporada cálida las tormentas siempre llegan...

Contaban todos los días para la esperada llegada del hermoso bebe y una noche en la caravana de la joven pareja un Shikamaru tocaba desesperado para despertarlos.

-Que te pasa Nara?- decía furioso el Uchiha menor mientras Hinata los veía atenta

-Hinata, la caravana de tu padre se acerca llegara en pocos minutos- decía un muy preocupado Nara

Hinata solo cubrió su boca y Sasuke pudo ver terror en ellos...

-Pelearé por ti...-

-No!!!!, amor mio no por favor vete con tu hermano dejemos que la luna haga lo suyo os lo suplico- decía una ojiperla asustada

y así suspirando derrotado al ver como su amada chica temblaba de miedo asintió y besando su frente salio detrás de shikamaru para alertar a todos, en pocos segundos Temari y la misma Ayumi disfrazada con ropa de Suna la acompañaban y protegían .

Gaara se había levantado para dar la bienvenida al jefe Hyuga que solo llegaba el con su hermano gemelo y su sobrino Neji.

-Sean bienvenidos a Suna señor Hyuga, que lo traía por aca?-

-La deshonra de mi hija y sobrino joven Sabaku-no pido resguardo en sus tierras hasta la llegada de ese pequeño o pequeña- decía un Hiashi

-Por supuesto pero con mis reglas señor Hyuga, aquí las embarazadas son primero que todo y no vera o lastimara a la joven Hinata, ni usted ni usted joven Neji, segundo no pelearan con mis otros invitados o serán exiliados alas tierras oscuras del desierto donde solo aquellos dignos son capaces de soportar mantener la cordura para vivir-

-Que como es posible, Hinata lleva a mi hijo!!!- reclamaba Neji

-Esas son mis reglas las acatan o regresan por el camino del que llegaron- finalizaba el pelirrojo dando la espalda a sus recién llegados

-Es un presumido- gruñía el joven Hyuga llamando la atención de Kankuro -con sus reglas y esas tonterías del desierto-

-No son ninguna tontería Hyuga, no por nada mi hermano es conocido como El demonio del desierto y es acompañado por Shukaku el señor de esas tierras, padre exilio a Gaara para hacerlo un digno sucesor y el es único que a regresado con vida, nadie sabe como lo logro pero piensa bien tus palabras Hyuga no por nada desde ese día Gaara no duerme y en cada batalla el desierto esta de su lado- finalizaba Kankuro dejando solos a sus recién invitados

Como se les dijo lo acataron, no por nada el señor Hiashi era un firme partidario de las reglas y ni el ni su sobrino se acercaron ala Hyuga aunque esta había recibido la visita de su amado tío.

Una noche al descansar todos Hinata despertó con un fuerte dolor en el vientre y aunque intentaba soportarlos un fuerte jadeo hizo que la hermosa aguamarina Uchiha se despertara y al ver el hermoso rostro de porcelana de la Hyuga perlados por sus esfuerzos los supo era el momento.


	17. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

Ayumi junto a Temari pronto se movilizaron para ayudar ala hermosa ojiperla, la aguamarina de inmediato mando a su fiel amigo cuervo ala caravana de su amado Itachi y Sasuke para alertarlos, por otro lado Temári fue en busca de la anciana de la caravana Chiyo-sama quien no solo había visto a la Hyuga durante su embarazo si no quien también la ayudaría en su parto.

De inmediato Gaara y su hermano se movilizaron, no tardarían en moverse los Hyuga y también los Uchiha así que tendrían que estar alertas.

Sasuke quería y deseaba estar junto a Hinata y justo cuando vio pasar a Temari llevando a Chiyo-sama corrió hacia ella.

-Temari, puedo estar presente en el parto no puedo dejarla sola- decía un Sasuke totalmente nervioso algo muy poco común de el

Chiyo-sama que ya estaba informada de toda la situación accedió al pedido de Uchiha y pronto la rubia Sabaku-no le entregó un traje típico de Suna que le cubría también el rostro para que los Hyuga no lo reconocieran.

Los Hyuga ya se hayaban fuera de la caravana, como se habían enterado era una incógnita pero Hiashi se hayaba totalmente relajado mientras Hizashi caminaba de un lado a otro mientras que Neji intentaba pasar a Gaara exigiendo estar con la Hyuga en el momento del parto.

-aquí esta Chiyo-sama hermano- decía Temari

-Bien, pasen Hinata tiene que ser atendida ya- comentaba un pelirrojo reconociendo al Uchiha disfrazado

-si se supone que solo las mujeres pueden estar ahi , por que entra este tipo con ellas?- reclamaba furioso Neji

-Por que es mi aprendiz- finalizaba Chiyo-sama asiendo que Sasuke entrara ala caravana el cual de inmediato fue hacia la ojiperla

El parto fue complicado al ser la hermosa ojiperla primeriza y no saber nada sobre todo este hermoso trayecto.

Todos se hallaban acampando fuera de la caravana de la Hyuga esperando buenas noticias y gracias a Gaara los Uchiha podía esperar también las noticias junto ala caravana aunque a Hiashi ni a Neji les había gustado ni un poco.

Al pasar el tiempo todo en el campamento había quedado en silencio por un llanto tierno que provenía de la caravana de la Hyuga, Kankuro pronto lo supo su hermano tendría que tomar un bando en esta guerra que ese pequeño trairia.


	18. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

Hinata se encontraba siendo curada por Chiyo-sama con su hermoso rostros perlado por el esfuerzo pero con un bella sonrisa decorando su alma, por otro lado Ayumi y Temari veían totalmente sorprendidas a un Sasuke que cargaba entre sus brazos a su hermoso hijo y lo veía con una adoracion que sorprendió ala Uchiha aguamarina.

Sasuke se acerco a su amada Hinata y besando su frente coloco a su pequeño príncipe en los brazos de su amada mientras el abría una de las ventanas de la caravana donde los rayos de la luna iluminaron el bello rostro del hijo de la luna.

-Se que es tuyo pero lo amo tanto y espero que tengas un destino brillante para el- decía la ojiperla ala luna

Era la hora de que la luna cumpliera su misión así que Sasuke vio a su hermosa ojiperla y le susurro que regresaría pues tendría que preparase ante cualquier situación y dándole una mirada significativa ala hermosa prometida de su hermano y ala rubia Sabaku-no salio rumbo a su camino junto a su hermano.

Itachi lo vio llegar en su caballo y saludando a todos con respeto tomo su lugar y ambos Uchiha ahí vio un brillo especial en los ojos color ónix del menor.

Pronto salió Chiyo-sama junto alas dos jovenes anunciando que el pequeño ya había nacido

-yo no deseo verlo pero Neji ve y conoce a tu primogénito- decía Hashi a su sobrino

Mientras que Itachi sostenía a su hermano del hombro ya que la furia surgía de el.

Por ordenes de Gaara al ver la situación con Sasuke mando a todos alejarse de la caravana de la Hyuga para mas privacidad cosa que a Sasuke no le gusto pero lo acepto.

Al dispersarse todos Neji entró ala caravana donde dormía la Hyuga y junto a ella recostado estaba el pequeño al cual pronto cargo y en sus ojos la furia surgió.

De sangre Uchiha nació un niño

Blanco como el lomo de un armiño

Y los ojos grises en vez de perlacomo los Hyuga

Un Niño albino de luna

Maldita su trampa, este hijo es de un trădător

Y yo no me lo cayo

Tomando ala Hyuga del brazo la hizo despertar y mas horror no pudo ver sus hermosos ojos que ver a su pequeño en brazos de su primo Neji

-Eres una prostituată, este niño no es mio Hinata!!!- gritaba el Hyuga

-Neji dame a mi hijo- suplicaba la ojiperla

Neji solo veia de Hinata al niño en sus brazos con esa mirada de odio

-Quien es el padre Hinata o te juro que el lo pagara!!!!- decía amenazante el Hyuga

-Por favor Neji dame a mi hijo os lo suplicó- susurraba la Hyuga

-Maldita sea Hinata quien es el padre de este bastard- señalaba Neji al bebe

Y en ese momento la Hyuga recordó las palabras de Uchiha Itachi..." ahora eres la unión de ambos clanes y tanto ese bebe como Sasuke necesitaran que seas fuerte de mas de mil" y con esas palabras lo vio a lo ojos.

-Mi pequeño es fruto del amor entre su padre y yo Neji, y el siempre será mi amor eterno, su padre es Uchiha... Uchiha Sasuke-

Gitano al creerse deshonrado

Se fue a su prima, cuchillo en mano

Me has engañao fijo

Y de su misma mano la hirió

Furioso por a ver sido tratado como un prost por el engaño de la ojiperla y el Uchiha saco su daga y con el pequeño en brazos se abalanzó hiriendo ala ojiperla quien caía del dolor, saliendo de la caravana tomo su caballo y salio a toda velocidad pasando por las caravanas y dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Luego se hizo al desierto con el niño en brazos y allí le abandonó.

Ayumi se dirigió a la caravana de la Hyuga donde se preocupo al verla toda oscura y al entrar escucho un pequeño gemido de dolor así que encendiendo una vela se llevo un gran susto al ver ala Hyuga en él suelo sobre un charco de sangre.

En el silencio de la noche se escucho el fuerte grito de la aguamarina por ayuda, pronto ala caravana llegaron los hermanos Sabaku-no, los Uchiha y Hizashi que al ver a Hinata en ese estado temieron lo peor, Sasuke esta preocupado y furioso temía por la vida de su amada y de su hijo.

Y sosteniendo ala Hyuga en brazos susurro esta a su amado -ve...busca lo... Ne...ji- decía cayendo desmayada en sus brazos.

Nota autora: Los gitanos o conocidos como Romaní usaban el lenguaje rumano por lo cual coloque palabras de ellos y les incluye costumbres y tradiciones .

Diccionario:

* prostituată - furcia

* trădător - traidor

* bastard - bastardo

* prost - tonto


	19. Capítulo 19

Capitulo 19

Al caer la Hyuga desmayada en los brazos del Uchiha menor llego Chiyo-sama traída por Ayumi quien pronto la atendió y Sasuke salia buscando su caballo y preparando su espada mientras Shikamaru lo seguía.

-a donde crees que vas?- decía Itachi que había llegado alado de su hermano

-a buscar a ese Hyuga y salvar a mi hijo-

-Sasuke no te diré que no lo mates pero sabes que pasara si lo haces, verdad?-

-Es mi guerra Itachi, yo cargare con la culpa- terminaba el Uchiha menor para salir de inmediato a toda velocidad en su caballo dejando a un Itachi muy preocupado

Sasuke pronto fue alcanzando en su caballo por Gaara quien acompaño al Uchiha en su camino siguiendo las huellas que el caballo del Hyuga habían dejado en la arena, pero la preocupación surco el rostro del pelirrojo al ver en donde las huellas de caballo llegaban

-Sasuke, espera necesitaras mi ayuda en esto- decía Gaara deteniendo el caballo

-Por que lo dices Sabaku-no?-

-ya lo veras Uchiha- decía bajando del caballo

dejándo solo a sasuke se inco pronto ante una gran roca que se encontraba ahí

-Gran Shukaku guardián de las arenas del desierto presentate ante mi tu portador- recitaba el pelirrojo

Pronto ante ellos un gran tornado de arena apareció desacelerando su ritmofrente a ellos apareció una gran bestia con apariencia de mapache cafe, ojos amarillos y una larga cola.

-Me has invocado Gaara, dime el por que?- preguntaba el gran dios del desierto

-Antes que nosotros a pasado otro gitano con un pequeño, dime donde esta?-

-Te refieres al Hyuga, si a pasado por acá con un pequeño mestizo para dejarlo pasar me a dado un sacrificio de sangre-

Sasuke de pronto se tenso sabia que los dioses podían ser crueles y temía por su pequeño

-Que sacrificio te dio?-preguntaba Sasuke

Shukaku desvío su vista a un costado y ahí ambos gitanos miraron al caballo del cale degollado en el suelo, en ese momento aunque lamentaba la muerte de tan bello animal se lo agradecía profundamente.

-Queremos pasar mi señor Shukaku, nos permitiría?- preguntaba Sasuke

-Sin un sacrificio jamas-

-Shukaku!!!...- susurraba serio el pelirrojo hacia el gran dios que una vez ya venció

Shukaku al verlo solo observo al Uchiha y asintió al Sabaku-no

-solo por esta vez el paso alas tierras del desierto oscuro sera perdonado, entren!!!- decía el dios desapareciendo en un tornado de arena

Pronto Sasuke y Gaara avanzaron a toda velocidad en sus caballo, Neji a pie no podría avanzar tan pronto y así pronto a lo lejos lo divisaron caminando con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos y así el Uchiha haciendo una señal al pelirrojo este se detuvo, sabia que esta no era su batalla y el tenia que concluirla en fracaso o victoria pero ambas saludad tenían duras consecuencias para todos.

Nota de la autora: en mi historia nuestros personajes son humanos normales por eso coloque a los bijus como dioses ya que los gitanos en la antigüedad tenían dioses que formaban parte de la naturaleza.


	20. Capítulo 20

Capitulo 20

El Sabaku-no se detenía por petición del Uchiha, sabia que no era su batalla pero estaría ahí para ellos.

-Hyuga no tienes escapatoria!!!!- gritaba el Uchiha furioso

Neji al escucharlo se detuvo de inmediato, ahí se encontraba el hombre que le había arrebatado todo...su familia, su honor, su orgullo, su futuro y sobre todo se la había arrebatado a ella.

Dando media vuelta el Hyuga observo a los ojos al Uchiha sin ningún sentimiento en los ojos perlados mas que odio puro.

-Solo tu y yo Hyuga- decía el Uchiha bajando de su caballo

-si así lo quieres Uchiha- decía Neji en voz tan baja como un susurro y sin ninguna contemplación tomo al pequeño de la manta y estirando su brazo lo dejo caer sobre la arena viendo al pelinegro a los ojos

Un pequeño llanto broto en el silencioso desierto, Sasuke camino hacia el pero se detuvo en seco al ver que el Hyuga le apuntaba con su espada así que detuvo sus pasos y levantando la vista observo como un leve rayo de la luna se posaba en el pequeño, en ese momento supo que aunque el viviera o muriera su príncipe estaría bien.

Desenfundando su espada pronto el desierto se vio sumergido entre una gran batalla de Uchiha contra Hyuga

Los Uchiha eran buenos atacantes pero los Hyuga buenos defensivos como fuera esa noche el desierto recibiría la sangre de un gran espadachín.

Ambos cales contraatacaban hiriéndose mutuamente pero en un momento de descuido Neji desenfundó una daga hiriendo a Sasuke a un costado de la cintura haciéndolo retroceder ante el contacto, oportunidad que ocupo el Hyuga para atacar haciendo que el pelinegro perdiera la espada de la mano y de una patada hacerlo caer.

Confiado de su triunfo y tomando ambas espadas Neji camina a paso seguro hacia Sasuke que se encontraba en el suelo dándole la espalda para terminar aquel duelo, por fin tendría su honor de regreso y a su despreciable mujer que lo traiciono le llevaría la cabeza de este como regalo de bodas.

-Eh ganado Uchiha, tu cabeza sera el regalo de bodas de Hinata y tu bastardo sera un buen lame botas en mis establos personales- decía el Hyuga junto a una risa macabra

Gaara ya preparado tenia su espada en mano haría mal al entrometerse en este duelo pero no permitiría que Neji hiriera al pequeño que yacía en el suelo.

La sombra de Neji pronto cubrió la luz de la luna que alumbraba al Uchiha y Gaara solo pudo escuchar un grave jadeo hiriente de ambos hombres, Gaara pudo observar como la nubes cubrían ala luna dejando todo es una luz tenue donde solo sombras se veían.

Entre las sombras pronto Gaara vio como una sombra caminaba hacia el, al tenerlo cerca Sasuke callo de rodillas frente a el sosteniendo a su pequeño en brazos, Gaara pronto lo auxilio y pudo notar la espada de Neji enterrada en su hombro izquierdo.

Sobre las arenas del desierto oscuro yacía Neji Hyuga, Gaara saco la espada del nombre del moreno y lo vendo para evitar perder mas sangre, pues derramar sangre en esas tierras era muy peligroso.

Sasuke quiso darle a Neji un entierro digno al fin y al cabo era un cale digno de su caravana y merecía eso así que junto a Gaara le dieron el entierro de un rey, una hoguera solo para dioses.


	21. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

Las dos chicas se hallaban nerviosas junto ala ojiperla que se encontraba ida en sus pensamiento frente ala hoguera, Itachi y Kankuro realizaban rondas mientras que Shisui vigilaba alas chicas en cuanto Hiashi Hyuga supo que su sobrino había herido a Hinata este había huido pero Hizashi ahí estaba abrazando a su sobrina ya que sabia mejor que nadie que de ese camino solo regresarían uno.

Itachi pronto escucho el relinchear de unos caballo y entre las escasas luces del cielo ya amaneciendo vieron a Gaara cabalgando junto a Sasuke quien controlaba el caballo con una mano y con la otra cargaba un pequeño bulto.

Al llegar ambos cale ala caravana Sasuke se dirigió directamente hacia la ojiluna, Sasuke jamas había visto tal dolor en los ojos de la Hyuga para el era desgarrador así que sentando frente a ella acaricio su mejilla haciéndola reaccionar.

Hinata al sentir una leve caricia pudo ubicar en su mirada a Sasuke quien de inmediato abrazo pero se alejo de inmediato al escuchar un pequeño llanto que dejo a todos en silencio.

El Uchiha menor sonriendo puso en brazos de su amada a su pequeño príncipe y así todos conocieron al primer Uchiha-Hyuga.

Itachi junto a Ayumi observaban al pequeño con atención mientras Sasuke caminaba hacia Hizashi.

-Por los dioses, ya viste Itachi es hermoso el pequeño- decia una Uchiha emocionada

-si amada mía, es hermoso mi sobrino es la unión perfecta de los Hyuga y de los Uchiha- susurraba Itachi

-No Itachi este pequeño es la combinación perfecta de Sasuke y de Hinata- terminaba la aguamarina Uchiha

Por otro lado cuando Sasuke llego ante Hizashi se inco frente a el dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Sabia que Neji era su hijo y yo lo mate, no me arrepiento pero debo tener tu sentencia para poder seguir Hyuga, le di un funeral de dioses pero eso no quitara tu dolor así que estoy a tu juicio y sentencia - decía muy seguro Sasuke mientras entregaba a Hizashi la espada que había sido de Neji

El Hyuga mayor observaba el valor de Sasuke y viendo a su sobrina y a ese pequeño en sus brazos sonrió tomando la espada de su hijo y clavándola justo al frente de Sasuke

-Te doy vida por vida Uchiha - decía el Hyuga viendo de Sasuke a Hinata

Y por primera vez en la vida un Uchiha hizo una reverencia hacia un Hyuga.

Los hermanos Uchiha, como los Sabaku y Shikamaru se vieron en una platica urgente ya que el jefe de los Hyuga había huido seguro ya se sabia que Neji había muerto por un Uchiha o que el pequeño príncipe cale no era un Hyuga puro así que no tardarian en venir por ellos.

-No la dejare sola- afirmaba el Uchiha

-Ni yo, ella es como mi hermana y la cuidare con mi vida si es necesario - decía el Nara

\- La llevaremos con nosotros, Shikamaru iras con nosotros por ser su protector y señor Hizashi quedese con Gaara si regresa lo mataran por traición- comentaba Itachi

-Tiene razón, no habrá lugar mas seguro para Hinata que con ustedes y nosotros con gusto daremos asilo al señor Hyuga- hablaba seguro Gaara

-Fugaku matara a Hinata en cuanto los vea llegar con una Hyuga- comentaba preocupado Hizashi

En ese momento Itachi levantándose saco una daga e hizo un corte sobre su mano derecha dejando caer unas gotas sobre la hoguera que los acompañaba

-Juro por mi vida Hizashi que Hinata y el pequeño estarán sanos y salvos-

Hizashi solo asintió,ahora sabia que Hinata estaría sana y salva de su padre y el clan.

Las chicas se hallaban con la ojiperla observando al pequeño que dormía placidamente y veían como la ojiperla lo abrigada ya que aunque ya amanecía aún el clima para el era frío

Y dinos Hinata como lo llamarán? - preguntaba Temari

Se llamará Tsuki no musuko (hijo de la luna) - decía Hinata besando la pequeña mano de su pequeño

Por otro lado desde la caravana Hyuga un Halcón salía con una nota que cambiaría las alianzas con los Uchihas muy pronto.


	22. Capítulo 22

Capitulo 22

Mikoto Uchiha se encontraba con las jóvenes gitanas cuando un el cielo vio pasar varios halcones y se preocupó pues solo podía ser una emergencia asi que disculpándose con las jóvenes salio rumbo ala caravana de la mensajería donde tenían al cuidado estas bellas aves y donde ya un gitano llevaba la mensajería al patriarca que era fugaku.

-De donde vienen estas cartas?- preguntaba Mikoto realmente preocupada

-Mi señora el sello viene del clan Hyuga- decía un gitano

-dadme una ahora mismo- ordenaba la bella morena a lo cual el joven obedeció abriéndola en el mismo momento

Fugaku Uchiha

Se que mi carta te extrañara y no te agradara para nada, no eres el único Uchiha pero no te escribiría si no fuera de vida o muerte.

Tu hijo Sasuke mato a mi sobrino e hijo Neji Hyuga, no quiero compensación por su muerte aunque debería exigirla con la vida de tu hijo o primogénito Itachi, a cambio te propongo una unión momentánea.

Tu hijo Sasuke a tenido un hijo con la Spurcat de mi primogénita Hinata, un vil bastardo mi clan ya van tras ella pues algo asi se paga con la muerte de ella y el bastardo, ayúdame a atraparlos y con eso tu clan no será manchado con un bastardo, pero asi te niegas significara guerra, es tu decisión Uchiha.

HIASHI HYUGA

MIikoto no podía creer el odio que sentía el patriarca el clan hyuga por su hija pues era bien conocido entre las grandes caravanas que Hiashi Hyuga no quería ni amaba a a su hija ya que esta era la viva imagen de su difunta esposa pero hasta ahora entendia por que la hermosa pequeña a pesar de tratar a todos con amabilidad y cortesía su mirada fijaba una soledad infinita.

No podía permitir que Fugaku apoyara al patriarca Hyuga pero tampoco que castigara a Sasuke, protegería a sus dos hijos, no, ahora ya sus tres hijos incluyendo ala Hyuga como uno mas y su hermoso nieto de cualquier peligro.

Pronto saliendo de la mensajería a un vasallo solicicto tinta y papel y un caballo el cual pidió entregar la nota pronto a su esposo y terminando de decir eso tomar rumbo hacia Suna, si era verdad lo que decía Hiashi, de su caravana a Suna eran solo tres días el cual ya tenían uno avanzado pero de la suya a Suna era dia y medio y orando a los dioses nuevos y antiguos aprovecharía esa ventaja.

El vasallo obedecio las ordenes de su señora y de inmediato esta marcho Fugaku Uchiha ya leia la carta de su eterno rival Hiashi Hyuga, para pronto escuchar como solicitaban pasar.

-Adelante, pasen- decía un enojado uchiha

-mi señor disculpe la interrupción pero traigo un mensaje de su esposa, me pidió entregárselo urgentemente-

En ese momento un pensamiento cruzo la cabeza de Fugaku, ya debe de saber lo de sasuke, - damelo y vete- ordenaba el uchiha aun serio

La hermosa caligrafía de su esposa se veía apresurada como si la hubiera escrito con urgencia y ya temia algo pues no por nada su amada esposa tenia la fabulosa inteligencia que poseía Itachi pero la imprudencia de Sasuke asi que sin titubiar abriola nota.

Fugaku

Eh leído la carta de Hiashi y temo que comete un terrible error el cual se llevo una vida pero no los juzgues ni condenes sin escucharlos, eh salido rumbo a Suna para salvarlos y los llevare a nuestro territorio, solo te pido eso escucharlos si después de eso la muerte de ellos es el castigo que merecen lo aceptare pero no sin saber la verdad ya que no solo mandaras ala muerte al que puede ser una hija mas y nuestro nieto si no también a tu hijo por que ambos sabemos que Sasuke no se quedara de brazos cruzados al ver ala mujer que ama morir, ellos me recuerdan a nosotros cuando escape de mi casa porque no nos daban el permiso de casarnos, te quiero Fugaku y se que haras lo correcto (Mikoto sabe como chantajear y hacer culpable a su esposo xD)

Mikoto Uchiiha

Fugaku al terminar de la carta sabia que no podía hacer algo que lastimara a su bella esposa así que le concedería el poder escucharlos aunque sabia que eso no le agraderia aHiashi y que una guerra segura se les vendría encima en algo Mikoto tenia razón Sasuke y la joven Hyuga los recordaba a el y su esposa y a pesar de que casi no convivía con sasuke lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que si matara ala Hyuga el mismo se encajaría su espada para estar con ella.

DICCIONARIO:

Spurcat - impura


	23. Capítulo 23

Capitulo 23

Todos en la caravana sabian que pronto vendrían por la Hyuga y seguramente por el Uchiha pero jamas se imaginaron ver llegar a al día siguiente ala mismisima patriarca de los Uchihas llegar con un caballo totalmente agotado, asi que de inmediato los hermanos Uchihas fueron hacia su hermosa madre.

-Madre que haces aca?- preguntaba un extrañado Itachi

-Asi saludan a su madre hijos mios-

en ese momento ambos muchachos saludaron a su madre con un cálido abrazo y un tierno beso mientras Sasuke sostenía al bello caballo que tenia su madre.

-ahora si madre, que haces por aca?- preguntaba ahora Sasuke

-vengo en plan diplomatico hijo mio, pero tambien sobreprotectoramente-

-a que te refieres madre?- preguntaba un muy preocupado Itachi

-me refiero a que Hiashi a solicitado a los clanes capturar y matar a Hinata, y eh venido para darle asilo en el clan Uchiha-

-maldito desgraciado- susurraba molesto sasuke

-ahora entiendo pero madre...padre lo sabe- cauteloso preguntaba itachi

-su padre a aceptado a escuchar su version de todo esto ya que bueno mejor ustedes lean la carta de Hiashi que mando a su padre-

pronto itachi tomo la carta que su madre les ofrecia para que ambos jovenes uchiha lo leyeran...

 ** _Fugaku Uchiha_**

 ** _Se que mi carta te extrañara y no te agradara para nada, no eres el único Uchiha pero no te escribiría si no fuera de vida o muerte._**

 ** _Tu hijo Sasuke mato a mi sobrino e hijo Neji Hyuga, no quiero compensación por su muerte aunque debería exigirla con la vida de tu hijo o primogénito Itachi, a cambio te propongo una unión momentánea._**

 ** _Tu hijo Sasuke a tenido un hijo con la Spurcat de mi primogénita Hinata, un vil bastardo mi clan ya van tras ella pues algo asi se paga con la muerte de ella y el bastardo, ayúdame a atraparlos y con eso tu clan no será manchado con un bastardo, pero asi te niegas significara guerra, es tu decisión Uchiha._**

 ** _HIASHI HYUGA_**

no podian creer que un padre pudiera pedir a otros clanes la muerte de un hijo y mas de su primogenita pero todos los clanes sabian que el patriarca hyuga preferia como heredera de la caravana ala menor de sus hijas, la cual era Hanabi Hyuga que a Hinata, la cual la mayoría de su clan consideraban rara, tonta, e inutil.

al terminar ambos hermanos se miraron, ahora no solo Hiashi sabia del pequeno Tsuki no musuko si no ahora tambien su padre, Itachi se dio cuenta que por ahora si quería mantener a los tres a salvo seria ir ante su padre y contarle toda la verdad, pero aun con la verdad con fugaku nunca se sabia que pasaria.

-bueno muchachos, que piensan?-

-que tenemos que tomar camino hacia la caravana madre- susurraba itachi

-me parece perfecto, pero antes quisiera conocer a mi nieto- decia una emocinada mikoto con una sonrisa radiante

sasuke tomando del brazo a su madre la dirijio ala caravana que el mismisismo Sabaku-no les habia ofrecido para mas comodidad de la pareja y el pequeño recien nacido, al llegar en la entrada Mikoto pudo ver ala bella aguamarina pareja de su hijo mayor Ayumi Uchiha, quien de inemdiato y sin vacilar le ofrecio una respetuosa reverenia y un calido abrazo que la morena acepto gustosa pero en tan calido saludo un pequeño llanto llamo la atención de los presentes.

al escuchar el debil llanto mikoto observo a sasuke quien sonreia de una forma orgullosa de su pequeño, y haciendole una seña a su querida madre la ayudaba a entrar ala caravana donde una hermosa chica con piel de porcelana y ojos de luna cargaba entre sus brazos a un pequeño bultito envuelto por una manta con el simbolo del clan uchiha.

Hinata al ver entrar ala matriarca del clan uchiha se preocupo sabia que era una hermosa mujer muy sabia pero tambien muy temperamental pero se relajo al ver entrar junto a ella a su sasuke quien le sonreia calidamente.

-Bueno dias, tu debes ser Hinata Hyuga verdad?-

-buenos dias matriarca MIkoto Uchiha, si yo soy Hinata, aunque no estoy segura de seguir siendo una hyuga-

-entiendo, y este pequeño es...?-

-el es Tsuki no musuko, su nieto- susurraba la ojiperla

-Hinata, puedo...- preguntaba dudosa la morena ala ojiperla

-claro que si- decia la ojiperla entregándole el pequeño bultito que dormía placidamente entre los brasos protectoramente de su madre

mikoto quedo maravillada al ver tan bello bebe y es que este hermoso principe, con su bella piel blanca como la de su padre pero con un péqueño tono lecheso como su bella madre,

una nariz pequeña y repingada,

una cejas bien delineadas como las de hinata pero abundantes como las de sasuke,

unos ojos color grises siendo la convinacion perfecta entre los uchiha y los hyuga, sin duda alguna un precioso bebe.

Mikoto lo arruyaba tiernamente mientras cerca de su pequeño oido tarareaba una tierna nana que los hermanos uchiha reconocieron de inmediato haciendolos sonreir, sin duda alguna era una muy hermosa mini reunion familiar.

cerca del anochecer y cuando ya el pequeño Tsuki no musuko dormia, mikoto quiso reunirse con sus dos hijos, la prometida de itachi y la ojiperla quienes aceptaron.

-muy bien hijos mios se nos vienen tiempos oscuros y yo deseo saber toda la verdad-

-madre la verdad es esta, tengo un hijo- hablaba sasuke

-sasuke, creo que mikoto-sama habla sobre la verdad de nosotros- decia la hyuga al uchiha

\- exactamente hinata, quiero conocer la historia de ustedes...-


	24. capitulo 24

Capitulo 24

-exactamente hinata, quiero conocer la historia de ustedes...- decia la uchiha viendo a los jovenes a los ojos

Tanto hinata como sasuke se quedaron observando sabiendo que era lahora decontar su historia...

*FLASHBACK*

 ** _Dos años atras el clan uzumaki celebraba el nombramiento del nuevo patriarca Naruto ya que Minato su padre ya deseaba descansar de los deberes de los clanes y disfrutar junto a su esposa de su gente y todos los herederos de los clanes y como los principes._** ** _entre los invitados se encontraban los mas grandes y poderosos clanes como..._** ** _Uchiha_** ** _Hyuga_** ** _Nara_** ** _Aburame_** ** _Inuzuka_** ** _Senju_** ** _Sarutobi_** ** _Yamanaka_** ** _Sabaku-no_** ** _Akimichi_** ** _entre otros mas que aunque no eran de los mas poderosos siempre tenian buenos guerrreros gitanos y un honor admirable._** ** _Una ojiperla se encontraba charlando entre las princesas del clan y apesar de que se veia animada nada era lo que parecia ya que se le hacia muy dificil estar rodeada de gente y mientras buscaba una escusa para alejarse e irse unos momentos sola la actitud de las chicas llamo su atencion._** ** _-oh ya viste Ino? acaban de llegar los cale uchiha- decia Sakura animada observamndo a sasuke_** ** _-Sakura, Sasuke nunca te a echo caso y nunca lo hara cada vez que le hablas te ignora friamente-_** ** _-es que sasuke es alguien frio pero yo lo puedo hacer mas calido no crees hina...ta, en donde esta?- decia sakura buscando con la mirada ala ojiperla sabiendo ambas chicas que la ojiperla odiaba estas reuniones_** ** _la ojiperla caminaba por un hermoso parque con una fuente decorada con luces para aumentar la iluminacion que la luna ya hacia, era un lugar calido y hermoso, Sasuke de inmediato al felicitar al recien nombrado patriarca, pronto ya no se vio en la celebracion pero aunque ya no era raro en el pues todos conocian al uchiha y su sentimiento de rechazo por las celebraciones por la incomodidad que muchas miradas y mas las femeninas que los uchihas acaparaban, asi pronto entre las sombras un par de ojos negro observaba ala dulce hyuga que deambulaba en la soledad._** ** _-que haces aca hyuga?- preguntaba sasuke aunque no conocia el por que si las leyes entre los uchihas y los hyugas eran estrictas, jamas te acerques a uno de tus clanes enemigos y esos dos clanes eran enemigos mortales_** ** _la ojiperla al escucha la grusa voz dio un leve salto pero al dar la vuelta la bella ojiperla se puso palida aunque no deseaba demostrarselo pero era algo imposible en ella - u...uuchiha-san q...que de...desea?- y mentalmente se recliminaba al verse tan patetica frente a el_** ** _-me tienes miedo hyuga- decia acorralandola entre el y la fuente a lo cual la ojiperla noto que no era una pregunta si no una afirmacion_** ** _-n...no pe...pero si m...me in...intimida. susurraba dulcemente la hyuga viendo por primera los ojos color onix de uchiha_** ** _-no se por que dire esto hyuga pero tu no me debes temer- susurraba sorprendiendo ala ojiperla pero lo que no sabia la hyuga es que el uchiha la observaba desde hace mucho entre las sombras arriesgando su vida pór introducirse en los territorios hyuga y no solo la de el si no la de su clan entero_** ** _-yo se por que lo hace uchiha, solo le dire que cada noche de cada tercer dia los guardias nocturnos de mi caravana seguiran sin asistir a sus guardias-eso dejo al uchiha asombrado_** ** _-eres mia hyuga- decia el uchiha acercandose ala ojiperla para tomar su rostro con una delicadesa que si alguien los observaba jamas lo creeria de el y unir sus labios en un casto beso, pero para un gitano joven como ellos seria el primero, una promesa de amor eterno._** ** _mientras sus labios seguían unidos saboreando lentamente su dulce beso una voz conocida por ambos los hacia separarse_** ** _-Hinata-sama es hora de irnos- gritaba shikamaru en un intento de no seguir buscandola y ella llegara a el sin tanto esfuerzo_** ** _-debo irme- susurraba la hyuga cerca de los labios del uchiha_** ** _-y me dejas asi tan insatisfecho?-_** ** _-y que satisfaccion de mi parte desea cale?- preguntaba la hyuga_** ** _\- el juramento de tu amor eterno, para que seas mia-_** ** _-te eh dado la mia Sasuke, mucho antes de que tu me la pidieras- decia la hyuga dando media vuelta y alejandose del uchiha_** ** _sonriendo el uchiha pronto al verla partir a los lejos en su bello corsel blanco noto que era la primera vez que la hyuga lo llamaba por su nombre y debia admitirlo para si mismo su nombre en labios de ella sonaban exquisitamente._** ** _los meses pasaban y sus encuentros se hacian cada vez mas furtivos hasta que el dia que Hiashi Hyuga anunciaba a su primogenita Hinata el compromiso con su primo neji y hacia a los enamorados acelerar su union._**

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Mikoto uchiha escuchaba la historia atentamente aunque demasiado sorprendida al ver por todo lo que esta joven pareja pasaba y esperaba para estar algun dia juntos.


	25. capitulo 25

Capitulo 25

Los Hyuga esperaban la confirmacion de los clanes para la busqueda de su hija Hinata aunque ahorita los clanes Nara, Yamanaka, Uzumaki e Inuzuka se habian negado rotundamente a buscar a Hinata para matarla y se lo imaginaba su hija podia ser una tonta pero se habia formado amistad con los herederos de los grandes clanes por ahora esperaría la respuesta de los clanes Aburame y Sabaku-no pues estaba seguro que Fugaku lo apoyaria por el odio entrte sus clanes.

Shisui que cuidaba las fronteras cabalgaba a toda velocidad sobre sombra ya que a lo lejos se veia jinetes de los Hyuga llegar pronto a Suna, por la vida de su familia tenia que llegar mucho antes y darles tiempo, y llegando con un caballo moribundo por el fuerte calor corrio hasta sus primos.

-Itachi, Sasuke y...y Mikoto-sama? Que hace aca? - decia distraido el uchiha

-De visita hijo mio- saludaba maternalmente la uchiha

-Shisui, que era eso que tan apresuradamente me hibas a decir?- hablaba el mayor

-oh si si, Itachi se hacercan almenos una docena de Hyugas no tardaran en llegar-

-Tenemos que movilizarnos, madre toma a Hinata y Ayumi y ponganse en camino junto a Nara, nosotros los detendremos- hablaba Itachi formulando un plan

pronto Sasuke corrio ala caravana de la Hyuga donde se encontraban todas las chicas...

-hinata, ayumi tienen que irse junto a madre- decia preparando la maleta del principe

-que pasa sasuke?- preguntaba la aguamarina

-jinetes hyuga, vienen por nosotros, tienen que irse-

pronto las chicas alistaron lo esencial para su rapido viaje, al salir de la caravana tanto Itachi como Gaara planeaban la batalla y retirada de los Hyugas de sus tierras pero cuando el pelirojo vio a su hermosa hermana, Temari, solicito que su hermana fuera con las mujeres lo cual la rubia se nego pero el pelirojo hizo algo que su hermna jamas crello-

-no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo ordeno como patriarca del clan te iras con las mujeres ahora mismo- afirmaba como lider a lo que Temari no pudo negarse

al estar listas todas se despidieron de los cale pero la despedida mas dura fue la de la renegada hyuga...

-ten mucho cuidado sasuke- susurrraba la ojiperla

-lo tendre y pronto estare con vosotros-

-hinata debemos irnos- decia la patriarca uchiha

-si, soy una deshonra hyuga-

-pero una orgullosa uchiha, eres mi uchiha- decia sasuke besando ala hyuga para dar la media vuelta e irse alado de los demas

y asi las 4 princesas junto al nara cabalgaron alejandose de suna...

a los pocos minutos que las mujeres se habian ido, ala caravana llegaron los hyuga lo cual preocupo a itachi ya que si ellos morian ellas no tendrian mucha ventaja de espacio

-bienvenidos a suna, que desean- hablaba el sabaku-no

-gracias patriarca, no venimos por conflicto a su clan venimos por la renegada Hinata Hyuga con una orden de arresto para llevarla a nuestras tierra-

-bajo que cargos?- preguntaba el pelirojo

-bajo los cargos trădare, adulterio y înșelăciune- decia la hyuga que hablaba con gaara

-entiendo muy bien, pero no se las entregare-

-eso es traicion bajo el tratado de los clanes patriarca-

-conozco las reglas hyuga, y no las estoy traicionando, las reglas dicen que ocultar alguien bajo el mismo territorio de culpable se considerara traicion y Hinata esta en mis dominios como invitada especial asi que no se las dare y aunque quiera hacerlo no puedo-

-por que no?-

-por que hyuga hinata se fue ya hace mucho y no conocemos su paradero y si no os molesta quisiera que dejaran mis tierras ahora que os lo pido amablemente -

-esta amenzando a una mensajera patriarca-

-una mensajera? no pero si advirtindo a una hyuga con una docena cuidando sus espaldas-

-tenemos ordenes de llevarnos ala renegada hinata y su bastardo vivos o muertos-

en ese momento sasuke que se había mantenido alejado se acerco a los hermanos sabaku-no al escuchar como llamaban a su mujer e hijo

-hinata no es ninguna renegada-

-uchiha, ahora veo que su padre a respondido con esto que esta de nuestro lado y como le llamaría usted ala renegada hinata-

-yo la llamo amada mia pero ustedes deberian llamarla princesa Hinata Uchiha y su bastardo que es mi hijo le diria el primer heredero al clan uchiha de los dos principes, hijos de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha y nieto de estos, patriarcas y gobernantes de las tierras de fuego y tierra protegida por la diosa Amaterasu y tierra del dios nekomata, olvide algo...-

Diccionario:

trădare - traicion

adulter - adulterio

înșelăciune - engaño


	26. capitulo 26

capitulo 26

-yo la llamo amada mía pero ustedes deberían llamarla princesa Hinata Uchiha y su bastardo que es mi hijo le diría el primer heredero al clan uchiha de los dos principes, hijos de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha y nieto de estos, patriarcas y gobernantes de las tierras de fuego y tierra protegida por la diosa Amaterasu y tierra del dios nekomata, olvide algo...- hablaba orgulloso el uchiha viendo a los hyugas fríamente

-hi...hinata u...uchiha?- preguntaba temerosa la hyuga ya que hiashi hyuga seguro les cortaría la garganta con apenas mencionar el apellido con el cual ahora reside la ex hyuga

-si hinata uchiha mi esposa-

en ese momento un gran lapso de silencio se formo como la tensión si los hyugas atacaban iniciarían una guerra que no se detendría ya por nada pero si no atacaban su honor y orgullo seria pisoteado y eso no lo podían permitir por nada, la hyuga analizaba todo hasta que la voz de uno de los suyos los distrajo

-my lady, huellas al norte dirigiéndose a lo que podría ser las tierras de fuego o de agua no nos llevan gran ventaja podemos alcanzarles-

en ese momento la hyuga sonreía de forma nerviosa aunque orgullosa hacia el joven uchiha y dando la vuelta hacia gaara hizo una reverencia

-gracias por su ayuda gaara-sama continuaremos nuestro camino hacia el nor...te- terminaba la hyuga tartamudeando al sentir la espada de Sasuke sobre su cuello

-no lo intentes hyuga, ya mate a uno y supuestamente en tu clan era un genio así que no me cuesta nada matar a otro mas- susurraba de forma amenazante el uchiha

los hyugas al ver a uno de los suyos amenazado por uchiha de inmediato se colocaron en guardia desenvainando sus espadas al igual que los uchiha y sabaku-no

-en estos momentos somos doce pero podemos ir hasta ella siendo 12, 24, 34 hasta miles con tal de que mi patriarca tenga en bandeja de plata las cabezas de su primogenita y su bastardor- susurraba la hyuga

sasuke apretó el agarre de la espada al cuello de la ojiperla que ya iniciaba a sangrar cerca de la yugular -en tu situación yo cuidaría mis palabras por que si lo deseaba la única cabeza que tendrá hiashi hyuga sera la tuya amarrada a un caballo arrastrándose hasta llegar a tus tierras hyuga-

la pequeña hyuga se estremeció ante la directa amenaza de muerte sobre de ella y a pesar de que temblaba y el uchiha sonreía al sentirla mostró su orgullo hyuga estirando su cuello haciendo que la espalda cortara el costado izquierdo de la garganta zafándose del agarre del uchiha colocándose cerca de los suyos manchando su camino de sangre así como parte del pecho de uchiha.

-los uchihas nos han traicionado- gritaba la hyuga desgarrando parte de su manto y enredanselo en el cuello evitando que siguiera sangrando -quiero sus cabezas a mis pies hyugas, por su honor, por su clan, patriarh!!!!!!!! - gritaba la hyuga levantando su espada

de inmediato Itachi, Sasuke, Shisui, Gaara y Kankuro se dividían para combatir contra los 11 hyugas que ya peleaban entre ellos espada a espada, todos sabían que los uchihas al crecer se les hacia algo llamado la iniciación donde a los niños al llegar a ala edad de 10 años los mandaba a explorar las tierras de fuego solo y tenían que volver con una presa de fuego lo que en sus tierras eran los fenix pero vivos ya que el ave se le regalaba al mayor de cada caravana siendo las mascotas queridas de ellos y a esa edad ya eran espadachines letales la diferencia con los hyuga que entrenaban contra ellos mismos haciendo que sus técnicas sean únicas pero no tan letales así que pronto cada hyuga fue callendo muerto bajo las espadas de los uchiha y sabaku-no quedando en la batalla mucha sangre sobre las arenas del desierto no solo hyuga si no uchiha ya que todos tenían pequeños cortes de las espadas pero el uchiha mas lastimado habia sido Shisui quien un hyuga al verse acorralado y atacando al uchiha traicioneramente con una pequeña daga que enterró en el ojo derecho del uchiha haciéndolo caer y de inmediato atacar su otro ojo haciendo haciéndole un corte desde la mejilla hasta la ceja muy profunda haciendo que el otros ojo sangrara, el hyuga creyéndose vencedor torturaba al uchiha por la perdida de sus ojos pero sus manos temblaron al ver y sentir una espada atravesar su pecho

-dejame decirte algo de los uchihas, hyuga, nosotros no perdemos parte de nuestros cuerpos si no que agudizamos nuestras habilidades- susurraba itachi

al sacara su espada del pecho del uchiha, itachi ayudo a shisui a apara la hemorragia

-tenemos que estirpalos shisui o te desangraras y moriras- susurraba itachi

-hazlo hermano, confió en ti-

pronto itachi con ayuda de kankuro llevaron a shisui a una caravana donde de inmediato llego chiyo-sama para curarlo, itachi que desde fuera estaba escuchaba los gritos de dolor de su primo y tomando su espada corto todas las cabezas de los hyugas muertos mientras a los ojos veía ala chica hyuga

-sasuke, a talos al caballo- decía itachi señalando las cabezas y el caballo de la hyuga

pronto sasuke acato las ordenes de su hermano entendiendo el odio en las palabras, shisui no solo era un primo para itachi, era como un hermano, su mejor amigo y confidente y si te metías con el o con shisui podías asegurar que sacarias la ira de Itachi Uchiha.

-ve con tu patriarca mensajera y dile que el a iniciado la guerra-

-estos hombres merecen un entierro digno uchiha-

-vete ahora hyuga o la siguiente cabeza que cortara mi espada sera la tuya que tu patriarca recibirá en un digno presente de mi parte- amenazaba itachi

pronto la hyuga subió al caballo que arrastraba las cabezas de los suyos cabalgando por un camino que estaba rodeado de cuerpos que pronto los buitres comenzaron a comer, y al llegar a su clan fue recibida con horror al ver la grave herida de su fino cuello y las cabezas de los suyos en el caballo, los hyugas quisieron atenderla de tal herida pero la joven hyuga negándose siguió su camino hasta la caravana del patriarca quien ya la había visto llegar con las cabezas degolladas pero de cerca pudo observa la herida que tenia.

-y dime Hanabi, entre esas cabezas traes la de tu hermana y ese bastardo o eres otra de honra para mi?...-


	27. capitulo 27

Capitulo 27

-y dime Hanabi, entre esas cabezas traes la de tu hermana y ese bastardo o eres otra des honra para mi?...-

la hyuga tembló levemente ante la gélida voz utilizada por su padre y sabía mejor que nadie que al dejar escapar a su hermana se volvería la nueva deshonra de los hyuga pero a pesar de eso viendo a los ojos fríos e inexpresivo de su padre y respondió

-no no están sus cabezas ahí, padre, ya que Hinata es la madre del hijo de Sasuke Uchiha, cuando llegamos a Suna ella ya no estaba, su camino iba hacia el norte, nos enfrentamos a los uchihas unidos junto a los sabaku-no por ser la mensajera salí con vida o casi- susurraba quitando la tela de su cuello dejando ala vista una horrible herida muy cercana ala yugular

-ahora vemos por que Fugaku no a respondido a mi pedido aun, Hanabi una ultima oportunidad, no me defraudes o te juro que yo mismo haré que esa cicatriz llegue hasta yugular-

-entendido padre, que desea que haga?- decía la hyuga menor mientras hacia una reverencia

-manda una carta a fugaku que se prepare para la guerra...-finalizaba el hyuga marchando hacia los cementerios reales donde yacía Aika Hyuga, su madre

De inmediato la hyuga fue hacia la mensajería donde redacto una carta para fugaku, que a pesar de tener 14 años ya conocía toda la diplomacia de los gitanos debido a su duro entrenamiento impuesto por hiashi.

Fugaku Uchiha

La guerra siempre a sido nuestro camino y como criminales de guerra solicitaremos a los clanes las muertes de...

Sasuke Uchiha,

Itachi Uchiha,

Hinata Uchiha,

y el bastador mestizo hijo de Sasuke y Hinata.

Por los cargos de...

traicion,

asesinato por Neji Hyuga y 11 hombres mas,

adulterio,

engaño y

herir ala mensajera y heredera al clan hyuga,

al negarse ante mi petición se llevara el caso ante los consejos y ellos darán sentencia pero eso si Uchiha la guerra es nuestro camino ahora.

-Hiashi Hyuga

Los halcones hyuga eran conocidos por su rapidez por lo cual en menos de día y medio llegaron ala mensajería Uchiha al mismo tiempo que cuatro princesas y un cale protector entraban en las tierras de fuego, hogar de los uchihas.

Un cuidador fue directo ala caravana del patriarca para entregar la carta recién llegada de los hyugas...

-mi señor una nueva carta a llegado del clan hyuga con asunto urgente y nuestra matriarca esta de regreso mi señor aunque...-dudo el cuidador

-aunque que?- preguntaba el uchiha

-no llego sola mi señor viene con la señorita Ayumi y uno de los cale Nara pero no reconocemos ala otra persona mi señor, nuestros guardias informan que nuestra matriarca segundos antes de cruzar nuestras fronteras cubrió su rostro totalmente lo que si reconocimos es que trae a un pequeño en brazos-

en ese momento lo supo y todo tuvo sentido la nueva carta de los hyuga y la llegada de su esposa, suspirando vio a los cale junto a el

-entiendo, déjalos llegar e informarle ala matriarca que los traiga de inmediato hacia mi-

-si mi señor- decía el uchiha llendose

al llegar ala caravana la matriarca fue recibida con mucho cariño por su gente ya que en mas de una ocasión había ayudado a su clan y gente pero todos se preguntaban quienes eran sus jóvenes acompañantes, al llegar a los establos el joven Uchiha mensajero de Fugaku ya los esperaba

-bienvenida mi señora, tuvo buen viaje?- decía ayudándoles a todos a bajar de sus caballos

-si Akira, gracias por tu ayuda- decía la uchiha

-oh mi señora, lo olvidaba pero el Patriarca desea verla...verlos- decía tímidamente el joven al reconocer al cale Nara conocido como el genio de su clan y por lo cual también muy letal

-entiendo, gracias por tus servicio Akira- señalaba la uchiha al ver al joven temer por el Nara

había visto los halcones volando hacia su caravana y estaba segura que serian noticias de su hijos o de los hyugas pero algo sabia muy bien seguro no eran buenas noticias sea de quien sea y como toda madre oraba a kamisama para que sus hijos y sobrino se encontraran bien pero no era la única ya que dos damas se encontraban igual que ella, preocupadas por sus amados-

-bien jóvenes vamos con el patriarca, seguro los quiere conocer- decía para animarlos pero si algo sabían la hyuga y el nara era que los quería evaluar para decidir si valía la pena salvarlos o darle sentencia

-claro vamos- decía al fin la hyuga animada o mejor dicho ocultando su temor

al llegar ala caravana la guardia del patriarca les negó la entrada...

-que pasa aquí? el patriarca a pedido verlos- decía la Uchiha mayor

-mi señora sin revisión jamas pueden ocultar armas y atentar contra la vida de nuestro jefe-

-mis armas jamas dejare soy protector de la joven hy...-pronto una voz suave lo interrumpió

-shikamaru da les las armas estoy segura que nada nos pasara- decía hinata viendo al nara a los ojos a los cual este asintió

pero la Uchiha aguamarina ya sabia que Hinata no dejaria su proteccion y la de su bebe asi nadamas habia visto su extrategia cuando entrenaba con el sabaku-no al igual que shikamaru lo sabia y por la protección de su sobrino guardo silencio, jamas te metas con la seguridad de un hijo ante los ojos de una madre, los guardias revisaron ala ojiperla muy superficialmente y desde ese momento lo supo Ayumi ese fue su error pero habia llegado a conocer muy bien ala hyuga para saber que si alguna arma llevaba no seria para atacar al jefe si no para proteger a su hijo, al revisar al Nara ya no sabia si reirse osorprenderse en donde un ser humnano pordia llevar 6 espadas entre espalda y piernas, unas 8 dagas, un tanto de estrellas de punta de 5 y 6 puntas, 4 puñales y dos pistolas de polvora, claro la polvora, unos dados de azar y hasta tabaco para masticar...

-lo cotidiano de sus dias?- preguntaba la matriarca del clan uchiha sorprendida del armamento del joven

-si mi señora es mi armamento para un dia normal- decia muy tranquilo el Nara haciendo reir ala ojiperla que lo conocia bien

-entiendo, ahora vamos con Fugaku- continuaba Mikoto al no saber que mas responder de tantas armas

al entrar ala caravana del mayor todos pudieron observar a un señor de unos 45 años muy bien cuidado, de cabello un poco mas corto que el de sasuke, facciones finas pero bien asentadas, una mirada calculadora y unos ojos onix que Hinata de inmediato reconocio en los hermanos Uchhiha pero sobre todo en Sasuke

-sean bienvenidos a los territorios del clan Uchiha- hablaba serio el uchiha -espero que mis medidas de seguridad no los haya ofendido-

-para nada jefe Fugaku, entiendo la precaucion del asunto y de nosotros- afirmaba la hyuga con un valor que no sabia de donde sacaba en esos momentos

-entonces vayamos directos al asunto hyuga, que me evita entregarlos a Hiashi en estos momentos- decia el uchiha al mismo momento que sacando su espada acorralaba ala ojiperla que en brazo llevaba a Tsuki no musuko y dejando a todos sorprendidos por el acto del mayor

-fugaku, que haces?- preguntaba temerosa mikoto por el pequeño pero la voz gelida y fria de la hyuga la desconserto

-supongo jefe que lo mismo que a mi me evita clavar mi puñal en su cuello- decia la ojiperla moviendo el puñal para que el jefe sintiera el frio metal lo cual lo hizo sonreir y bajar su arma

nadie pero nadie aparte de su hijo itachi lo habia podido desarmar tan facil y atacar sus puntos debiles al mismo tiempo que esta hyuga

-muy bien Hinata, seras una buena uchiha- decuia el patriarca orgulloso de la decision de su hijo sasuke sobre la joven


	28. capitulo 28

capitulo 28

-muy bien Hinata, seras una buena uchiha- decia el patriarca orgulloso de la decisión de su hijo sasuke sobre la joven dejando a todos mucho mas desconcertados de lo que ya estaban

-con todo respeto jefe Fugaku pero jamas se meta con una madre que procurar la seguiridad de sus hijos- decia la tierna hyuga a lo cual Fugaku solo respondio asintiendo y tomando asiento

-Mikoto donde estan Sasuke e Itachi- decia como si nada el jefe a su esposa qe aun estaba alteraba

-como que donde esta, mejor dime que fue todo eso hacia Hinata? pudiste aver herido al pequeño- decia euforica la uchiha

-tranquila Mikoto solo era una prueba, ahora por favor tomen asiento quisiera que hablaramos, Hiroto trae lo que te pedi- decia el jefe al ayudante personal de el

en ese momennto un uchiha entro con una bella cuna de madera que mikoto reconocio de inmediato era la cuna que fugaku le habia regalado a ella cuando habia nacido Sasuke ya que la de itachi la tenia la aguamarina

-Hinata púedes recostar al pequeño a sido un largo viaje y seguramente estas agotada-

-gracias Fugaku Uchiha- decía la hyuga recostando al nene ahi

-ahora supongo que mi charla contigo debe esperar hasta estar presente mi hijo asi que nuestra charla quedara pendiente pero oficialmente tiene asilo en la tierra de fuego, Hiroto los llevara a su caravana, ayumi hasta que no regrese Sasuke te quedaras con Hinata- decia el patriarca y aunque a Shikamaru no le agradaba la idea la mirada suplicante de la ojiperla lo habia echo callar

los presentes se retiraron para que Hiroto uchiha les indicara el camino a sus caravanas pero no si antes que el fugaku dijera algo ala hyga

-Hinata ahora eres una Uchiha, formas parte del clan y Sasuke te necesitara mucho, esta cuna es muestra de mi aceptacion hacia ese pequeño hasta ahora heredero de la caravana, pertenecio a Sasuke espero la cuides tan bien como hasta ahora mi bella esposa lo ha echo.

-lo valoro mucho Fugaku-sama y no se preocupe la cuidare por siempre- decia la hyuga con el pequeño en brazos

al quedar solo Fugaku con su esposa Mikoto esta lo abrazo sorprendiendo al uchiha que de inmediato respondiendo el abrazo

-por que no le pediste ver al pequeño?-

-por que deseo que sasuke los presente a ambos como se deben Mikoto, ella tiene mucho valor ahora se por que Sasuke la elijio-

-y segun tu por que fue Fugaku?- preguntavba curiosa la uchiha

\- por la misma razon que yo te eleji a ti Mikoto- finalizaba el uchiha viendo a su esposa sonrojarse como ocaciones raras hacia o mejor dicho cuando en ocacion extraña el patriarca le decia algo lindo

al entrar ala caravana la ojiperla pudo observa que la aguamarina ya le tenia listo un cargamento pequeño de ropas de bebe

-son de itachi y sasuke, Itachi me las dios hace tiempo cuando bueno...-susurraba debilmente la aguamarina

-cuando perdiste a tu bebe Ayumi?-

-hace tres años Hinata, lo supimos una semana antes de unirnos pero no quisimos decir nada ya que querimos dar la sorpresa durante la celebracion de la union, Itachi en una semana preparo lo que cualquiera esperaria hasta el ultimo momento, alisto ropa de el y sasuke, me entrego la cuna que una vez habia sido de el, pero la noche de la celebración yo me sentia extraña, intuia que se debia a los nervios, la celebracion fue maravillosa me unia al hombre que siempre habia amado desde que lo habia conocido que mas podia pedir pero cuando Fugaku sama nos daria la bendicion yo me desmaye al desperta vi a Itachi con los ojos llorosos que tomaba mi mano y a un lado mio Mikoto-sama me observaba preocupada- sonreia triste la aguamarina -recuerdo que les pregunte que habia pasado y recuerdo que Itachi no pudo contener las lagrimas y tomando mas mi mano me susurro, Ayumi nuestro pequeño no lo logro, Izanami se lo a llevado y te puedo jurar Hinata que esas palabras que me dijo quel dia nunca las olvidare- decia la aguamarina ya soltando algunas lagrimas

la ojiperla al ver a su pequeño pudo imaginar el dolor que debio aver sentido la uchiha aquel dia y sin dudarlo tomo a su pequeño y lo coloco en brazos de la uchiha quien la veia sorprendida

-se que no es tu pequeño y que jamas lo sera pero estoy segura que kamisama algún día te volverá a dar esa bendicion ayumi pero recuerda que no estas sola y si gustas pasar momentos con Tsuki no musuko nunca te los negare de echo quisiera que tu y Itachi fueran sus padrinos-

-de verdad Hinata- preguntaba una uchiha conmovida

-claro conociendo a sasuke de seguro ya tenia eso planeado- pronto la ojiperla se vio sumerguida por un delicado abrazo de la aguamarina quien habia colocado al pequeño en el futon para despues abrazar ala hyuga.

Dos dias habian pasado desde que la hyuga habia llegado ala caravana de los uchiha y aun no tenian noticias de Sasuke pero su corazon le decia que estaba sano y salvo, Mikoto había presentado ala hyuga ya como la esposa de Sasuke y la gente la habia aceptado de maravilla a exepcion de cierta pelirosa que le habia caido como valde de agua fria la noticia.

Sakura era una chica que habia sido levantada por Mikoto cuando habia pasado por una aldea destruida y habia crecido junto a los hermanos uchiha aunque por el menor habia desarrolador una obsesion que ella llamaba amor y sasuke como molestia asi que saber que su ''amor'' se hubiera unido con otra como ella le llamaba la hacia enfurecer y mas al saber que no solo era su esposa si no la madre de su hijo, ella debia ser la mare de los hijos del moreno no esa palida e inutil como internamente la llamaba, ayumi conocia bien esos sentimientos de la pelirosa hacia el menor de los hermanos uchiha asi que evitaba que ambas chicas se quedaran a solas pues todos sabia que la pelirosa ya habia intentado quitarse La vida cuando una chica del clan se le habia declarado al menor y aunque no lo dijera temia por lo que la pelirosa pudiera decir o hacer ala tierna ojiperla.


	29. capitulo 29

Capítulo 29

Algunos días ya habían pasado desde la llegada de la Hyuga ala caravana, sobra decir que el pequeño Tsuki no musuko era un pequeño muy querido y adorado no solo por la matriarca del Clan Uchiha y la hermosa aguamarina Ayumi si no por la misma gente de la caravana que a pesar de ser Sasuke serio con todos ellos siempre los había ayudado cuando algo necesitaban y la dulzura y sencillez de la ex Hyuga la había echo ganarse un lugar entre ellos.

Hinata y Ayumi no podían dejar de pensar en los hermanos Uchiha, si estarían bien o si la batalla con los Hyugas había terminado en alguna desgracia, claro que ella no sabían que el mismo Hiashi había enviado varias cartas al jefe Fugaku para que los Uchiha entregaran ala ojiperla y al "bastardo" como ellos le llamaban a su querido nieto a las cuales había respondido negando que haría tal acto, pues cierto era que ese pequeño había ganado el corazón del duro Fugaku Uchiha.

Al par de días los hermanos Uchihas acompañados de Shisui ya mas recuperado regresaron alas tierras de fuego donde fueron recibidos con alegría por dos chicas que no dudaron en correr a abrazar a sus caballeros.

Hinata sin dudar lo abrazo como si sus vidas dependiera de ello sin importar quien o quienes los vieran lo cual fue correspondido de la misma forma haciendo sonreír no solo a su hermano mayor que los veía mientras en brazos recibía a su pequeño sobrino si no a sus padres quienes se alegraban de al fin ver que Sasuke había encontrado la estabilidad que deseaban para el.

Fugaku hizo señas a sus ambos hijos para que fueran a su caravana para saber todos los pormenores de la situación de los Hyugas en Suna y las heridas de Shisui, lo cual los hermanos redactaron ante sus padres todo lo sucedido desde que la ojiperla, la aguamarina y la jefa Uchiha habían dejado Suna hasta el momento de su llegada alas tierras de fuego y ahi sabia el jefe Uchiha era que los hyugas harían lo que fuera por tener las cabezas de la ex heredera y el pequeño, permitió que sus hijos fueran a descansar con sus parejas ya que sabía muy bien que una dura batalla se les venia encima, al retirarse de inmediato Fugaku y Mikoto comenzaron a escribir cartas a los clanes para saber quienes eran sus aliados y enemigos pero de algo estaba seguro, pronto tendría que viajar a Konoha por que si aun no había pedido Hiashi la reunión con los clanes el lo haría para ganar tiempo y aliados.

Sasuke se encontraba recostado sin camisa sobre el futon de su cama recargado en un brazo mientras observaba detenidamente a su pequeño príncipe y sus hermosos rasgos como sus cejas delgadas y definidas, su pequeña nariz pequeña y respingada heredadas de su dulce Hinata y de el sus labios definidos y fuerte mandíbula así como sus ojos grandes con una hilera de pestañas pequeñas y chinas que decoraban los bellos y grises ojos de su príncipe quien dormía junto a el mientras su amada ojiperla doblaba la ropa recién seca del pequeño.

\--como pude encontrar a tan bello ángel en mi camino y tener la suerte con tan bella mujer a mi lado-- pensaba el Uchiha observando ala ojiperla y esta se sonrojaba

-Que piensas Sasuke-Kun?- preguntaba la ojiperla acariciando el cabello de moreno

-Quiero hacer pronto nuestra unión y nombrar a nuestro pequeño un Uchiha si no te molesta hime- decía el moreno acariciando la mano de la ojiperla

-No me molestaría al contrario Sasuke-kun estaría mas tranquila así mi familia...bueno los Hyuga no vendrían por el solo por...- susurraba bajo la Hyuga

-Hime, nadie jamas los tocara te lo juró- decía cerrando esa promesa el Uchiha con un beso en la mano de la hyuga


	30. capitulo 30

Capitulo 30

Shisui había ya sanado perfectamente bien y los clanes ya habían respondido al jefe Fugaku quienes a su mayoría lo apoyaban tanto a el como ala ojiperla así que teniendo buenas noticias la jefa del clan Uchiha decidió que ya era tiempo de celebrar la unión de su amada ahora hija Hinata y su hijo Sasuke lo cual celebro toda la caravana excepto una pelirosa que no dudo en buscar al moreno durante su trabajo en los establos que le tocaba aquel día

-Hola Sasu-kun- decía con aquella voz chillona y odiosa

-Que quieres Sakura? Y por favor Sasuke-san o solo Sasuke no quiero incomodar a mi prometida con tus confianzitas-

-Pero Sasu-kun nos conocemos desde siempre y solo por esa cualquiera cambiarás nuestra relacion- decía prepotente la peligrosa

En ese momento el moreno que se había aguantado la mala vibra de Sakura, colmo su paciencia ofendiendo a su amada ojiperla y sin una contemplación la empujó hacia un establo de forma dura

-te lo advierto sakura, a Hinata no te atrevas a faltarle el respeto, ella es mi prometida y madre de mi hijo y no dudaré en matar a quien la hiera-

-pero sasu-kun sabes que yo siempre te eh querido y amado y puedo darte mucho mas que esa- decía sakura viendo al Uchiha

-te lo advierto sakura y lo diré una sola vez para mi no eres nada, siempre ah sido ella la dueña de mi corazón y siempre lo sera en esta vida y en la otra seré de ella nadamas así que deja de dar lástima, ten mas dignidad y aceptalo de una vez y mientras lo haces vete a enamorar de un pobre diablo que te acepte- finalizaba el moreno dejando ala pelirosa en los establos sola y con lágrimas en los ojos

Pero sakura no se quedaría así, si el Uchiha no era de ella no seria de nadie y aunque su mente pronto había maquilado su plan y tomaría tiempo llevarlo en tiempo lo haría hasta tener al Uchiha a su lado...


End file.
